


Fireworks

by pandorasv13



Series: Fireworks [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cheating, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one reason for going to the Summer Festival. <br/>Like, Donghae and Henry’s need for cotton candy, food on sticks, and cheap games that were rigged. They just never got tired of it, acting like drunkards after hours of goofing around.<br/>Or, Sungmin and Eunhyuk who wanted to use pick up lines and aegyo on women that only ended up laughing and giving them free lanterns. The booth ladies were the only ones single, mind you. <br/>But for their friend, there was only one reason for going there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

There was only one reason for going to the Summer Festival.

There were multiple minor reasons for going as well.

Like, Donghae and Henry’s need for cotton candy, food on sticks, and cheap games that were rigged. They just never got tired of it, acting like drunkards after hours of goofing around.

Or, Sungmin and Eunhyuk who wanted to use pick up lines and aegyo on women that only ended up laughing and giving them free lanterns. The booth ladies were the only ones single, mind you.

 

But for their friend, there was only one reason for going there.

***

Ryeowook checked his appearance in the mirror, making sure his hat was on just right. Pushing his bangs slightly to the side, he smiled, then frowned, then laughed, then pouted. Everything looked fine.

Taking a deep breath, he buckled his belt for a second time and then pressed the nonexistent wrinkles out of his shirt.

Shouts from outside his open window caught his attention and he jumped, eyes widening. Ryeowook rushed over, leaning near the screen and calling back, “Hold on! I’ll be down really fast!”

“They’re gonna run out of crepes!” Henry whined.

To which Donghae reassured him, “If there are no crepes, we can make some at Ryeowook’s place after we get back.”

“No you’re not!” Ryeowook shouted, scared at the idea of having those two tornadoes playing with his kitchenware. Knowing them, Henry would make something explode while Donghae was touching a hot pan with bare hands.

“Oh, sorry Henry,” Donghae said.

Laughter echoed through the night and Ryeowook hurriedly slipped his sandals on before running down the stairs. His mother was sitting on the couch and he waved goodbye to her as he shut the door behind him.

Near the gate of his house, he made out the four familiar silhouettes. Ryeowook broke into a smile, catching up to them when they began walking towards the festival. Once the five of them were piled together, Ryeowook touched Sungmin’s arm, grinning at his friend. “Can I see your aegyo?” he asked.

“Buing! Buing!” Sungmin winked, shaking his body like a frazzled bunny.

Ryeowook shuddered in half disgust and half amusement. “You did that so quickly.”

“I have to be ready for any situation,” he replied, nodding firmly, “that means being cute on command.”

“I’m not sure if that’s what it means…”

Sungmin scoffed, nudging his friend off of him. “Fine, be that way.”

“Hey Ryeo-ah,” Eunhyuk stepped between them, propping his arm on Ryeowook’s shoulder. “Can I have directions?”

Frowning, he replied, “Where?”

“To your heart,” he flashed a grin.

Ryeowook shook his head and shoved the boy off. “Do you think that’ll work on any of the booth ladies?”

“Fine, fine,” Eunhyuk waved his hands in surrender, “But how about you surprise your roommate and not come home tonight?” he had that cheeky expression again and Ryeowook knew it was another bad pick up line.

Mouth already opening, he wanted to tease Eunhyuk, but was stopped by the feel of his phone buzzing. Ryeowook took it out of his pocket, checking the new text message with barely withheld excitement.

 

**Kyuhyun says: Meet me at our look out.**

**I say: See you soon!**

**Kyuhyun says: Yeah, see you soon**

 

“Already making plans to meet before you’re even there?” Sungmin remarked playfully, “he always wants to see you, huh?”

Ryeowook flushed, putting the phone away and avoiding answering. In all honesty, he didn’t know if Kyuhyun wanted to see him. They were completely different people. Over the years, he had seen him grow and change, but somehow, he was still the same Kyuhyun.

He would always be the little boy who helped Ryeowook back to his mother when he got lost in the sea of drunken bodies and raucous teens.

And for the past twelve years, they had continued on with that innocence. Ryeowook knew he loved their annual meetings – actually, bi-annual, because for the Winter Festival, Kyuhyun came as well. It was only two days out of every year that they got to see each other, but that was enough for Ryeowook. Time and distance meant nothing, not when it was between the two of them.

“We’ve been friends for a long time,” Ryeowook explained, as he did every twice a year, “and this is the only time we meet except for once more in winter.”

“And as per usual, let’s hear it,” Henry grunted, grinning lazily with Donghae hanging on his shoulder.

Ryeowook frowned as forcefully as he could at the boy, “What do you mean by that? Yah, respect your elders! You’re still in middle school!”

“Am not!” he snapped, huffing, “I’m gonna be in high school with all of you this coming September!”

Donghae wrapped his arms around the small fifteen-year old. “Silly Henry, first years are sixteen, not fifteen. You still have a year to go.”

“What?” he cried, eyes growing wide in horror. “That’s not how my old school was like…how come no one told me?”

“Well, I think we all figured that you would’ve noticed how old all of us were when we left you alone in middle school.” Donghae shrugged and snuggled closer to the crushed youth. “It’s okay. I’ll sneak out during lunch every day and eat with you.”

Henry sighed. “That really doesn’t make me feel better. You’re already third years and Ryeo-hyung is gonna be a second year. All of you are too old.”

“Kyuhyun is a first year,” Ryeowook pointed out, even though that information really meant nothing. Smiling helplessly, he joined the hug, nuzzling Henry. Soon enough all of them were suffocating the youngest boy who had begun cursing and complaining in English.

They arrived and immediately broke off into the expected pairs. Eunhyuk and Sungmin went off to hit on women. Henry and Donghae drooled over the closest barbeque-on-a-stick stand. But Ryeowook went off on his own, weaving a path through the bodies so he could get to the empty, moonlight lit road. It was hidden behind a thin curtain of vegetation, making it the perfect place to meet.

Pushing the green vines away, he found the slim, dark pathway, following it up to a hidden ledge looking out on the fireworks field. The hired team was already done setting up the display and in just twenty or so minutes, they would be launching into the sky. Ryeowook caught his breath, trying to still the pounding of his heart.

There, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge, was Kyuhyun. His shirt was pale and his pants were dark. Unruly locks fluttered and twisted, but the male didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he was leaning back on his palms, head slightly tilted up towards the large expanse of night sky.

Coming up behind Kyuhyun quietly, Ryeowook slipped the bell charm from his belt loop, jingling it next to the boy’s ear.

Immediately, Kyuhyun whipped around, eyes searching his old friend’s face. “You know, your mom won’t come find you anymore when you ring that bell.”

“You can find me when I ring that bell then,” Ryeowook smiled, reaching around Kyuhyun’s silver chain necklace, tugging it up to make an identical bell tinkle, “and I can find you.”

Chuckling, he gazed at Ryeowook for a prolonged moment, seemingly unwilling to break eye contact. When he finally did though, he was pulling the male down to sit beside him. “In your last letter you said something about the school play, right?”

Ryeowook nodded, swinging his legs. “I got casted right before summer break started. Rehearsals start at the festival so I’m really excited. They’re having me as the lead role.”

“Congrats,” Kyuhyun grinned lazily, “but it’s to be expected. You’re Ryeowook, after all.”

“And that’s coming from boy genius, Cho Kyuhyun?” he retorted teasingly, “you’ve probably been in musicals all your life.”

“That’s true, but we shouldn’t dampen your news,” he smirked.

Ryeowook laughed, pushing him a little. Glancing down at the fireworks, he saw someone prepping them and then he looked at his friend excitedly, “They’re probably starting really soon. Aren’t you happy?”

“Every year I wonder why you like explosions so much,” Kyuhyun remarked, “and yet every year, I end up enjoying them too. There’s really nothing pretty about them. If anything, they can cause sight problems.”

“Hush, you’re being weird again,” Ryeowook stated, jumping when he saw the first light be blasted into the sky. It exploded with precision, sending rays of blues and purples and whites everywhere. “Whoa…,” he breathed, smile widening on his face the longer he gazed at the show. Ryeowook barely flinched when he felt Kyuhyun drop his head to his lap, legs pulling over the ledge to languidly cross on the flat surface. Draping his hands across his own stomach, he yawned and listened to the display.

Kyuhyun stared up at his friend, a smile breaking his lips. “Do you friends ever wonder where you run off to?”

“No…,” he replied, distracted. Ryeowook looked down at Kyuhyun after a few seconds, eyes shining as he let his fingertips trace that mess of hair, “I’m pretty sure Eunhyuk and Sungmin are busy getting rejected. Donghae and Henry are stuffing their faces.”

“I feel like I know them, yet I haven’t even met them,” he laughed, eyes closing. Taking Ryeowook’s free hand, he pulled it back to his body, closing both of his own hands around it.

“Do I really write about them that much?”

Kyuhyun smirked, toying with the slender fingers he had taken captive, “Yes, you constantly write about them. They’re your best friends though. It’s nothing to be surprised about.”

“But one of them isn’t even in school with me,” Ryeowook chuckled, voice muffled when a particularly noisy set of fireworks burst overhead.

“Henry will be there soon,” he brushed off, casually, “…why are your hands so small?” Kyuhyun lifted one of them up, making a funny face.

Ryeowook looked at the floppy extremity and wiggled his fingers. “I’m not sure. Maybe your hands are just big.”

“I don’t think so,” he argued, pressing his palm to Ryeowook’s measuring it. Kyuhyun grinned when he saw how much longer his fingers were. “Hey, hey, stubby fingers, how can you play piano so well?”

“Yah!” Ryeowook tried to shake away, glaring at Kyuhyun. “Be quiet!”

He just laughed more, lacing their fingers and squeezing affectionately. Sitting up a bit, Kyuhyun tilted his head, pressing a slow, soft kiss to the boy’s lips. “Don’t be angry. You’ll get wrinkles.”

Ryeowook sighed, pouting slightly. His eyes wandered down to the dipping v-neck Kyuhyun wore and then revenge sparked in his eyes. “Who are you showing you off to?” He nodded towards the large amounts of skin showing.

“If you’ve got it, flaunt it,” Kyuhyun responded without missing a beat, “and baby, I’ve got it.” He couldn’t stifle his next laugh though and ended up muffling it in another kiss with Ryeowook. “Have you seen my collar bones? Absolutely gorgeous,” Kyuhyun murmured against lips.

At that point though, Ryeowook was too distracted and shocked and just overall paralyzed by the male’s behavior. Their visits always went accordingly:

  1. Talking about bells
  2. Talking about life
  3. Watching fireworks
  4. One lingering kiss



But right then, that kiss was lingering a little too long.

Ryeowook pulled back, but Kyuhyun only pressed forward, pinning the smaller figure to the ground. His eyes were barely open, lips parted in quick breath. “K-Kyuhyun…?” Ryeowook trailed off, body feeling weak when he saw his friend leaning back down.

Closing his eyes, Ryeowook returned the kisses, hands softly resting against Kyuhyun’s chest. Bells jingled as they moved around, seemingly a reminder of what they meant to each other. Or, at least, to Ryeowook there was something special there. However, he knew for a fact that if this was what Kyuhyun was capable of, then certainly he had no feelings for Ryeowook.

If he did, why hadn’t he acted until this moment?

When they finally parted, both of them were breathlessly gazing at one another as if they couldn’t believe what they did. Kyuhyun brushed the back of his hand across Ryeowook’s cheek. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like if I really kissed you,” Kyuhyun said softly, smiling, “I guess I couldn’t stop.”

“That sounds like one of Eunhyuk’s pick-up lines,” Ryeowook muttered, giggling.

“I promise you it’s not,” he drawled, kissing him once more, just one time, and lingering in that familiar way. Then Kyuhyun was pushing away and lifting his head to the fireworks. “Look, it’s the finale.”

Ryeowook nodded faintly, heart pounding hard to the resonating boom of each final explosion. As it all faded away and moonlight reentered the dark, Ryeowook stood up, knowing that Kyuhyun’s time was almost up. “I’ll see you in the winter.”

“Yeah, in the winter,” he affirmed, standing up as well, taking Ryeowook’s hand in the process. Kyuhyun led them slowly down the thin trail, back towards the green curtain, and then to the edge of the festival.

All the while, they stayed silent.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dear Kyuhyun,

 

Summer is over.

School is starting tomorrow and I just wanted to write to you before things start getting hectic. You’re probably having an easy time right now, am I wrong? I hope you have a good semester nonetheless!

My friends and I saw our schedules for this year and we have lunch together which is really nice. Donghae is sneaking Henry over so all of us can eat as usual. I heard from Sungmin and Eunhyuk that there’s a new teacher who’s supposed to be really pretty. Apparently, she’s going to be their new target for their year. I doubt they’ll get anywhere though, they have a terrible ability for flirting.

Hey, hey, do you wanna hear the newest pick-up line I heard?

“Hello, I’m a thief. I’m here to steal your heart.”

Do you like it?

The other day my mom showed me a new recipe. I’ll attach a picture. She says I’m getting much better so I hope this Christmas you’ll stay with us again for the night! I can make whatever you like and we can stay up late watching movies or doing other fun things. Maybe we could invite the others too?

Sometimes, I feel bad about having you come all the way here to see me. If it’s a bother I can save up money and fly to China to see you. I’m sure my mom would be happy to hear that I’m expanding my horizons, or whatever they call it.

 

Lots of Love,

Ryeowook

 

 

Hey Ryeowook,

 

Everything’s pretty easy, yes. We’re not up to much yet and the school is quiet in general.

I’ve told you all of this before, haven’t I?

And no, I don’t like your pick up line. (Just kidding, it’s funny as always.)

I’m sure that Eunhyuk and Sungmin would have much better luck if they stopped goofing around like that and just flat out asked a girl to date them. Or at least, in Eunhyuk’s case that’s true. Maybe your other friend should stop trying to use his cuteness to get women. Do they even like knowing that a boy is cuter than them? Hmm…

Your food looks delicious as always. I would much rather I come and stay the night. China isn’t as beautiful as your home in winter. Can’t wait to do all of that fun stuff either, I’m sure your friends would be cool to meet in person. It’s surprising that we haven’t all met.

I’m already counting down the days until I see you again. It’ll be great. I promise.

And next time, we have to talk about some serious things. I don’t just kiss people for the hell of it, Ryeowook.

 

Until I See You,

Kyuhyun

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“What a cheesy letter.”

Kyuhyun looked up, seeing his roommate walking inside their dorm. Smirking, he folded the letter, slipping it into an envelope. “It’s what he expects from his precious Kyuhyun,” he replied, “I can’t disappoint, now can I, Zhoumi?”

“You could stop visiting him all together, you two-faced weirdo,” his friend laughed, “I didn’t even have to read it to know that you wrote some bullshit to the poor kid. He’s pretty cute too.” Zhoumi plucked Ryeowook’s letter from the desktop, reading it silently. His lips quivered in poorly contained laughter. “This kid seriously has a thing for you,” he muttered, shaking his head and tossing the letter back on the table.

“Yeah, I know,” Kyuhyun responded easily, “actually, I made out with him this summer. He didn’t push me away or anything. I swear, he’s deluding himself into thinking that just because we see each other twice a year, we’re some sort of magical love story.”

“That’s what you get from someone living in a small town,” he shrugged, chuckling, “It’s great that you finally made a move. Maybe now you can fuck him on Christmas and just be done with all of this. He’s really too pathetic.” Zhoumi rolled onto his stomach, pulling out a phone in the process.

Kyuhyun nodded, slipping the letter into an envelope and addressing it. “I’ve thought about that, but you know, he’s a great person to use as an excuse. When ugly people come and confess to me, I don’t know what to do. I end up showing them a picture of Ryeowook and me.” He laughed, spinning in his chair to look at Zhoumi, “I probably wouldn’t have to do that if you found me decent dates once in a while.”

“Why don’t you try finding one on your own?” he snorted. “There are plenty of people who would fuck you for a night and walk away. Trust me.”

“Am I being insulted?” Kyuhyun cocked an eyebrow, lips twitching up in a smirk.

Zhoumi glanced at his friend sideways. “Maybe. Then again, you don’t want a boyfriend or a girlfriend. You might as well get some from people who are as cold as you.”

Standing up, he took the letter with him and headed towards the door. “You’re probably right,” Kyuhyun mused, “I’ll see you tonight. Gonna go find myself one of those fuck buddies you’re so keen on.”

“See ya, bro,” he grunted, distracted by something he was reading on his phone.

Once the door slammed shut, Zhoumi looked once more at the heavy, dark wood panel. There were no cracks, no shadows, nothing. He got to his feet and strode over to his own desk, pressing a button on the underside of the table. There was a soft click and then a glossy card slipped out of the secret compartment.

Flipping the photo over, Zhoumi gazed at the figures, eyes sobering bit by bit. He ran his finger slowly over the smooth face of a young boy. There were two despicably long arms draped around his shoulders and a stupidly grinning face pressed up against the youth’s. Zhoumi’s eyes flitted over to the other people and again, he felt nothing more than distaste. “Why are you hanging out with those low lives…,” he whispered to himself, glowering coldly at the fireworks bursting over their heads in the picture, “You should be here with me, Henry.”

 

Kyuhyun looked at the letter in his hands and broke into a small, affectionate smile. Closing his eyes, he pressed a slow, soft kiss to the back of the cream colored material. Almost reverently, he pushed the letter through the mail slot and then turned away, idly toying with the bell necklace jingling from its silver chain.

No one else had to know this side of him.

And Ryeowook didn’t have to know the real him.

Further down the hallway, he caught sight of a somewhat familiar person and knew that he would definitely do. The guy wasn’t very strong, nor was he very brave. In fact, he happened to be incredibly insecure and had become a very easy target. Wrapping his arm around a slender waist, Kyuhyun leaned his head down, kissing the male’s lips before murmuring in his ear, “Are you busy tonight?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ryeowook sighed, lips curling up in a smile as he reread the letter. How had he been blessed with such a sweet guy? They were going to talk about the kiss next time? Would it end well? Or would things be worse?  

“A letter from…let me guess,” Eunhyuk appeared from behind Ryeowook in the classroom, “Prince Charming?”

Color streaked the seated boy’s face. “He’s not my ‘Prince Charming’,” he argued softly, unable to suppress the growth of his grin. “In a few months I’ll get to see him though…”

“We’re gonna meet him properly this time right?” his friend teased, “You’ve been keeping him away from us for such a long time.”

Ryeowook’s eyes brightened abruptly. “You would want to meet him? I told him in my last letter that it would be fun for all of us to spend Christmas at my house this year.”

Eunhyuk laughed and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. “That sounds fine. My parents probably won’t care. I hear they’ve been trying to have a baby again.” He rolled his eyes and shuddered. “Dude, they’re already so old. People that age really shouldn’t be doing anything but sitting at home baking cookies and reading.”

“But…I do that right now and I’m fifteen,” Ryeowook mumbled, brow furrowing.

Just as the older boy was about explain, loud voice accompanied equally loud people entering the classroom. There was still time before class started and the teacher certainly wasn’t around yet. They had a surprisingly bad homeroom teacher, or rather, a really nice and lazy homeroom teacher. Sungmin and Donghae came bounding into the room having an apparent screaming match.

The taller of the two, Donghae, was jabbing a finger into the dark haired male’s chest. “YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE PROBLEMS!”

“I DO NOT! I’M JUST CALLING IT AS I SEE IT!” Sungmin defended, baring teeth at his friend.

Ryeowook and Eunhyuk exchanged a short look before they walked over to the two boys, trying to find out what was going on. Whispers and mumblings were already starting. Damn high school sucked sometimes.

“What is going on?” Eunhyuk hissed, grabbing both of them by their shoulders, shoving them out the door. In the back, Ryeowook shut the classroom door, giving them an incredulous look.

Sungmin’s face was red and Donghae’s face was probably redder. “He’s such a liar,” Sungmin spat in a low voice, lips forming an uncontrollable pout.

Eunhyuk sighed. “Sungmin-ah, what did he lie about? Did he say you’re not cute? You know that you’re only cute when you pick up girls.”

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about,” he snapped, “and trust me, I know. I don’t try to be cute around _you_ guys. Why would I?” Sungmin made a face. “Donghae keeps denying what I obviously saw.”

“Well why wouldn’t I deny it when you basically called me a pedophile?” he shot back, shoving off Eunhyuk’s grip. “Nothing is being denied so just stop it already Sungmin.”

Ryeowook raised his hand slowly, looking around at his bickering friends. They turned to him, glaring in impatience. “Can you tell us what exactly happened…?”

Donghae and Sungmin looked at each other grudgingly. After a few moments of silent arguing, the light haired boy made a garbled noise and said, “You know how I’m letting Henry live with me while his apartment here is being renovated?” They nodded. “Sungmin came to wake us up this morning and he saw me leaning over Henry this morning while he was still asleep.”

“Why were you leaning over him?” Eunhyuk blurted, crossing his arms in curiosity.

Donghae flushed. “I was just checking if he had a fever! He was up really late last night and I saw that he was eating a lot of junk food right before bed too. And you know, he kicks his blanket off a lot and the windows were letting in chilly air.”

“Yeah…okay,” Sungmin muttered.

“Oh, would you shut up?” Donghae barked. “Like I said, it was nothing, so stop acting like I was doing something bad!”

“He really was just looking out for Henry,” Ryeowook supported with a slight smile, “I’m sure it wasn’t anything else, Sungmin. You don’t have to worry so much.”

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. “Oh please, don’t be so innocent, Ryeowook. You don’t think it’s possible that your friend might just have a crush on a certain foreign boy?”

Turning to look at Donghae, Ryeowook blinked a few times. “Well, do you like Henry?”

“You can’t just ask someone that!” he exclaimed, covering his reddening face. “And _no!_ I don’t like him,” Donghae added in a mutter.

“There’s your answer, Sungmin,” Ryeowook smiled, nodding firmly.

“…that was not an answer.”

“…it sounded like an answer,” he replied, confused.

Before more could be said, the teacher showed up, fumbling with his papers as usual. “Get inside the room,” he told them in an exasperated voice.

 

Once inside the classroom, Ryeowook took his seat again, pulling out Kyuhyun’s letter.

_I’m already counting down the days until I see you again. It’ll be great. I promise._

_And next time, we have to talk about some serious things. I don’t just kiss people for the hell of it, Ryeowook._

_Until I See You,_

_Kyuhyun_

His heart probably couldn’t have jumped further from his chest. Every time he reread those lines, he wanted to melt and explode at the same time.

_Until I see you…_

Those were the best words in the dictionary, certainly.

Of course he knew they were just promises – promises that could be broken one day. However, in Ryeowook’s mind, he believed that it would last forever. Somehow, they were beyond the point of betrayal and disappointment.

_Kyuhyun_

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Snow was falling for the first time that year. Everyone had been a little uneasy with the lack of white outside their windows and on their lawns, but then December 21st rolled around and there was nothing to be concerned about anymore.

Ryeowook sipped his hot cocoa as he waited for the cookies to finish baking. He and his friends were going to Christmas Carol as they did every year. The sweets were to make up for any sour notes they might hit while singing for their neighbors. Ryeowook glanced into the living room, smiling when he saw a particular, glossy red and white stripped present underneath the tree.

There was a glittery gold bow on top and a tag hanging from it that said: Kyuhyun.

“You keep grinning like a fool,” Sungmin remarked, laughing as he pushed the backdoor open. Snow covered his jacket and decorated his hair…or well, Ryeowook guessed it decorated his hair. A few months back, Eunhyuk had gotten his hair dyed platinum blonde. Long story short, he and Sungmin got into a fight about it, and Sungmin dyed his hair the same color, except it had only been a month or so.

They fought about it for a long time.

“Did you come in after smelling the cookies?” Ryeowook mused.

“You guessed it,” he nodded, winking and pushing the towel away from the handle of the oven. Sungmin peered through the slightly blurry glass, eyes widening with awe when he saw the chocolate chip cookies. “Oh, they look really good.”

“When don’t they look good?” Henry called, stumbling into the kitchen with Donghae clinging onto him. “Hyung, can you let go of me?” he turned his head back a bit to look at the older boy. “I can’t breathe.”

“That’s okay, just don’t breathe,” Donghae offered with a grin. He squeezed the boy tighter, nuzzling his face into Henry’s snow covered brown hair.

Eunhyuk came in last, shoving the two boys aside so he could get through the doorway. “I must be a snowflake,” he remarked, dusting his black hair off. After seeing what Sungmin had done, he immediately went out and dyed his hair back to its natural color.

“Why?” Ryeowook asked, not thinking that it might be a pick-up line. Donghae and Henry were too late in stopping him.

A smirk spread across Eunhyuk’s face. “Because I’ve fallen for you,” he finished, looking rather proud of himself.

Sungmin shook his head. “You’re like a candy bar.”

“What does that mean?” Eunhyuk cocked his head.

“Half sweet and half nuts,” he responded, winking. His best friend cried out and then laughed, walking over to high five Sungmin.

“You guys get worse at these lines,” Donghae muttered under his breath.

 

***

 

Kyuhyun rolled over, rubbing his forehead and looking around. This wasn’t his dorm room. Seeing his shirt on the floor, he grabbed it and pulled it on, beginning to button the plain white school uniform.

“Mm…where are you going?” a sleepy voice mumbled.

He ran a hand through his hair and then yawned. “Hmm? Who are you again?” Kyuhyun prompted in a gravelly voice. Clearing his throat, he stood up grabbing his pants off the chair they had apparently hooked onto after being flung away. “I’m going back to my dorm.”

“We had so much fun last night,” the person said voice suddenly sharper.

Kyuhyun tilted his head back and cringed when he saw that it was a girl he had spent the night with. That was a strange one. He really hated when he woke up next to a woman. They were always clingier than men. That was probably the only thing he liked about men more. Both genders did the same thing for him. Just one was quieter and cooler about it. “I probably told you something sweet and drunken.” He laughed softly, almost bitterly.

“You were most likely sad about breaking up with your boyfriend and I was there to pick you up. It was probably obvious that I was out of my mind, but you figured that in the morning, I would feel so guilty about it all, we could perhaps start a friendship, if not rebound relationship of sorts. More so, you’re probably a transfer student, right?” Kyuhyun guessed, only to have his words affirmed by slight stiffening from the girl and a curt nod of her head. “Then maybe I feel a bit bad since you don’t know who I am.”

Leaning back over the bed, he looked her in the eyes, not bothering to offer his hand. “My name is Kyuhyun. I have a way of doing things around here that isn’t for the weak hearted. Keep that in mind if we cross paths again.” He smiled in such a way, that there was no room for begging, screaming, or even time to process and produce tears. “Bye, now.”

“W-Wait, why are you leaving so quickly?” she managed to ask before he could disappear completely out the door.

Kyuhyun paused, his blazer slung over one arm. Smiling at her, he said, “I have a plane to catch.”

 

_Please fasten your seatbelts…_

He gazed out the window, waiting for the plane to take off already. Snow had begun to descend for the first time that year. It was already the twenty-third of December, but apparently no one had told Mother Nature.

Opening up a book, he pulled out the latest letter he had received from Ryeowook, and then his lips curled up in a soft, sweet smile. It had been far too long since they saw each other. He knew only half a year had passed, but already, that meant he and Ryeowook had been apart for an uncomfortable amount of time. Kyuhyun only admitted it when he was on the plane headed back to South Korea, but if it was possible, he would want to be with Ryeowook all the time. If they went to school together, he would make sure their schedules lined up, and that they were able to walk to classes together, eat together, and hold hand anywhere…everywhere.

Kyuhyun put the letter away and then reached into his carryon bag again. Sliding out a compact, flat rectangle, he wiggled the lid off. Inside the box was leather bound, silver lined journal. On the edge, Ryeowook’s name had been engraved. Within it, there was a water mark on each page of a small bell.

It had been such a struggle to decide what to get him, but Kyuhyun had finally settled on this after deciding that one of the biggest parts of their relationship was writing to one another. As a plus, the journal was a musical composition notebook.

The airplane’s engines made a powerful whirring noise, and then the machine was pull forward, picking up speed. Kyuhyun finished tidying up his things, meaning putting everything back in their rightful places. Then he proceeded to close his eyes and lace his fingers calmly in his lap. When he woke up, it wouldn’t be long before he and Ryeowook saw each other again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Ryeowook’s ears perked up on the morning of Christmas Eve. There was a knock at the door around 6 A.M. and there was only one person who would be coming at such an ungodly hour. Hurrying down the stairs, he unlocked the front door and immediately shivered at the biting chill outside.

Snow was still falling heavily, painting the entirely still dark world grey and white. On the doorstep, Kyuhyun stood tall in his black pea coat. A suitcase rested beside him, along with a leather backpack. He smiled a little breathlessly across the threshold. “Good morning.”

He didn’t even realize he was screaming Kyuhyun’s name. He also didn’t realize when his arms had circled the male and brought them close together. The only thing Ryeowook knew was that his head was against the taller boy’s chest and there were snowy arms wrapped around his mid torso. Kyuhyun deep voice came near his ear, whispering. “It’s a Christmas miracle, huh?”

“Hardly,” Ryeowook laughed, clinging onto the other boy. “I’ve missed you these few months. Did you miss me?”

“Nope, I don’t miss you at all,” Kyuhyun responded playfully, pulling back slightly so he could look at the male’s face. He looked thinner than the last time he had seen him. In fact, Kyuhyun was pretty sure he had never seen Ryeowook gain weight. It was always pound after pound being shed.

“What?” he cried indignantly, eyes twinkling teasingly. Ryeowook pushed forward, wanting to hug Kyuhyun longer. It didn’t feel cold when he was wrapped in those arms. There was warmth radiating from the boy and a wonderful scent wafting from inside his coat. Kyuhyun always had that smell around him though, and Ryeowook couldn’t imagine anything that smelled better than it. “You feel nice,” he mumbled, chuckling.

Kyuhyun couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. Sighing dramatically, he held the slender boy closer, keeping him protected from the brisk winter wind. “Just tell me when you’re done so we can go inside.” He kissed the top of Ryeowook’s head, suppressing a laugh when he felt a snowflake melt against his lips.

“I will,” Ryeowook assured, closing his eyes and yawning. Maybe he was getting a little tired…

 

Several minutes passed, and no longer was Kyuhyun sure of what was going on. Of course he didn’t mind holding Ryeowook like that, but it was strange for them to just stand outside cuddling for that long. Kyuhyun tried to back away, only to end up feeling Ryeowook’s dead weight on him.

Jaw slackening, he muffled a sigh and carefully picked the boy up. Kyuhyun grunted softly at the sudden shift in position, but other than that, he showed no discomfort as he entered the house and carried Ryeowook to the living room couch. There was a roaring fire to keep him warm while Kyuhyun searched for a blanket. The first order of business before anything else though, was to get his things inside, and shut the door. He did so with rapid precision and then shrugged his jacket off, hanging it on a coat hook.

Rolling his long sleeves up, Kyuhyun went about searching the first floor for blankets. After a few attempts, he found some folded up, knitted blankets in a closet. Unraveling one, Kyuhyun threw it over Ryeowook’s curled up body. “You can be so strange,” he whispered to the slumbering figure, fingers brushing over the soft hair.

Kyuhyun walked around to the front of the couch and sat down, pulling Ryeowook’s head into his lap. The blanketed body rose and fell quietly, whilst the mop of hair drifted and furrowed from time to time – mainly due to Kyuhyun’s absent fingers.

“Dear Ryeowook,” he mused, gazing at that lovely face, “are you always this defenseless? Do you show your close friends this face?” Kyuhyun’s voice grew softer out of fear that he would awaken the sleeping boy. “I wonder if any of them have ever had feelings for you…or do you use my name to ward off people? I hope you do,” he closed his eyes for a brief moment, lips curling up in a faint smile. “We’re going to be together someday. Maybe when I’m not scared anymore, we can find a way to stand beside one another…to be lovers.” Kyuhyun leaned down, pressing a slow, gentle kiss to Ryeowook’s lips. “But for now…let’s keep playing the prince and princess. We can be a fairytale for a while longer…just a little longer and you’ll never need to worry about the prince’s evil side ever again.”

 

Ryeowook’s eyes fluttered open and he winced at the sight of bright white snow playing off the equally bright sky. Shutting his eyes tightly, he groaned and rolled over, cuddling further into whatever was so warm and near.

“It’s already morning. I’m rather tired of being your cushion.”

Immediately, he sat up, coming eye to eye with Kyuhyun. Renewed hysteria flashed in Ryeowook’s face and he lunged at the dark haired boy. “You’re really here! I thought I dreamt that!” he exclaimed, arms tangled around Kyuhyun’s neck. Ryeowook hugged him tightly, unaware of his body’s natural progression into the other person’s lap.

Kyuhyun noticed, but he said nothing, just smiled and rested his head on Ryeowook’s shoulder. Both arms wrapped around the boy’s middle, gently embracing him as the blanket began to slip off. “Don’t worry, I’m here,” he murmured, allowing some teasing into his voice. Kyuhyun glanced at the kitchen through the corner of his eye. “Good morning, Mrs. Kim. Thank you for letting me stay every Christmas.”

Abruptly, Ryeowook yanked back, only then realizing that his mother was watching with deep amusement. “He’s very affectionate,” Mrs. Kim chuckled, sipping her coffee, “I don’t know how a cool boy like you can take that, Kyuhyun.”

“I find it endearing,” he responded casually, “Ryeowook always knows how to make me feel wanted.”

“Well, I’m glad that my son isn’t giving you trouble. If he ever does, just tell me and I’ll give him a good slap on the butt.”

Ryeowook’s eyes widened. “Umma?” he squeaked.

“Don’t forget it,” she winked, turning away and disappearing up the stairs. “I’m going to start getting ready. Tell Eunhyuk and your other friends that they’re welcome to come by anytime. We’re leaving for breakfast at around nine o’clock though.”

“I will,” Ryeowook smiled. His eyes returned to Kyuhyun as he explained, “We’re all going out for a Christmas Eve breakfast since nothing is open tomorrow. It’ll be fun though. My friends are finally going to meet you.”

Kyuhyun didn’t allow his hesitation to show. Instead, he plastered on a smile and laughed. “Yes, I’m sure they’re a lot of fun. I’ve read enough letters about them.”

“Words can’t properly describe how great they are,” Ryeowook argued, giggling, “I really love them like family. I’d be glad to see all of you getting along.”

“Then I’ll surely be on my best behavior,” he promised, smiling faintly. _Possibly…_


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Eunhyuk dragged Ryeowook aside. He looked at his friend with excited eyes, mouth practically open. They were standing in the narrow hallway in front of the bathrooms. In the distance, back at the table, they could see the other sitting around talking to Kyuhyun about this and that while Mrs. Kim listened in quietly.

“He’s hot,” Eunhyuk blurted, laughing softly.

Ryeowook flushed and made a face to suppress his grin. “He’s really handsome,” he responded, “what did you expect though? I’ve shown you pictures of him in the past.”

“Yeah, but I thought those were fake!” he groaned, shaking his friend by the shoulders. “He’s fucking on fire! I don’t think any of my pick up lines would ever get me someone as….,” Eunhyuk made a hand gesture that couldn’t be described properly, “you know what I mean, right?”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Ryeowook laughed. His eyes drifted over to Kyuhyun just in time to see the dark haired boy turn around to look for him. Their eyes locked and a smile appeared on Kyuhyun’s face. Ryeowook returned the smile, cheeks heating up nonetheless.

Eunhyuk watched their little exchange with a smirk. “Damn, he’s really into you. I wonder what he sees in our baby Ryeo-ah,” he teased.

“Hey!” Ryeowook frowned at his friend.

“You’re so tiny and quiet,” Eunhyuk went on, nudging him to walk back to the table. They started towards their friends again, bickering and mumbling to one another.

The moment they got back, Kyuhyun’s hand found Ryeowook’s, pulling him over. “You shouldn’t be leaving your friends like that. What if they started bullying me?” his brow furrowed, but his eyes were shining with humor.

“I don’t think anyone can bully you, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook laughed under his breath, taking his seat beside the handsome boy. For a while longer, the hand around his refused to let go, but Ryeowook wasn’t one to complain about it.

“What sort of school do you go to?” Donghae asked, taking a tip of his tea.

Kyuhyun seemed to stiffen the slightest bit. The hand around Ryeowook’s finally dropped. “It’s a private boarding school,” he responded without real feeling. Kyuhyun didn’t even attempt to plaster a smile on his face as he went on, “It has a beautiful campus.”

“Are the people nice?” Mrs. Kim prompted.

“No.”

They all laughed, blowing it off as Kyuhyun trying to be funny. However, the boy wasn’t joking around with them, and he found it somewhat normal that they didn’t realize that. It wasn’t as if anyone would believe him if he so bluntly said the people are horrible. Hell, he was one of them. He was probably the worst of the people at school. But no one would hear him out or listen to those words.

Ryeowook saw the dead seriousness on his friend’s face, though. He considered asking him what was wrong, but then thought better of it. If he asked, then it would probably kill the mood of the breakfast. That just wouldn’t be fun and from the looks of it, Kyuhyun wasn’t holding a grudge against anyone for not believing him.

“I’m going to use the restroom,” Kyuhyun suddenly said, smiling at everyone. He was halfway to the bathrooms before Ryeowook stood up and went after him.

The door swung shut, and the slender male pushed it back open, only to find Kyuhyun leaned over the sink washing his hands. That attractive face looked up in slight surprise. Ryeowook blushed and walked slowly over to him, washing his hands as well. “I…Uhm, I don’t know why I followed you.”

“I don’t know either,” Kyuhyun chuckled, amused. He dried his hands off and leaned back against the counter, waiting for Ryeowook to finish up. “Maybe you were worried about me?”

“Well,” he pursed his lips, scrubbing his hands as if every germ needed to be killed, “you weren’t joking around…and I was worried that maybe you were a little upset – not at my friends, I know, but maybe upset with the facts…or something.”

Ryeowook was too busy scraping the disease off his hands to see the look on Kyuhyun’s face. That look of pure astonishment and then affection, and then something even deeper. He took a step closer to the nervously hygienic boy, and lifted his hand up, fingers closing around Ryeowook’s jaw. Slowly, Kyuhyun turned the slender male’s head and then pressed his lips to his.

The air stilled and then all they could hear was the running water. Ryeowook’s eyes had fallen closed at some point and his fervent hand scrubbing had halted.

As soon as the kiss began though, it was ending. Kyuhyun pulled back slightly, looking up carefully at Ryeowook. His hand slipped away and a smile curved his mouth. “You taste sweet,” he murmured.

Ryeowook’s knees wobbled and his eyes grew large. All of a sudden, he lost strength and then Kyuhyun was behind him, arms around his waist, holding him up. “Are you going to finish washing your hands soon?” he laughed, resting his head in the crook of Ryeowook’s neck, “Not that I mind this position…”

“Stop teasing!” he squeaked, shutting the faucet off. Ryeowook tried to wriggle away from Kyuhyun, only to feel like he was still weak. “I need to dry my hands…”

Without a word, the taller boy tore off a piece of paper towel and closed his hands around Ryeowook’s wet ones, helping him dry off. He blushed harshly, letting Kyuhyun pat his hands off. “You always make me feel so wanted,” he mused, pulling the damp paper towel away and throwing it into the garbage.

“T-That’s what friends are for, right?” Ryeowook said in a soft voice. He turned his head a little, looking into Kyuhyun’s eyes. There was barely a breath between them, and for that moment, Ryeowook refused to let even a puff of air get past his lips.

Kyuhyun tightened his hold around the boy’s body, pulling him back so they were touching. Inching forward, he let his lips just barely brush against Ryeowook’s, the moment dispelled by that single move. “We’re not just friends…are we?” he whispered.

The door swung open then and Henry tumbled in with Donghae attached to him. “Why did you follow me to the bathroom?” the younger boy grouched, struggling to get the older one off of him. Henry had a juice stain on the front of his shirt, which was probably caused by the moping pretty boy latched onto him. “I already said I don’t care, hyung! It’s no big deal!”

“But…but…but,” Donghae blubbered, large eyes widening further with horror and sadness. He was about to say more apparently, but then he stopped when he noticed Kyuhyun and Ryeowook staring at them. “Oh…hey guys,” he grinned, “Getting cozy in the bathroom, huh?”

Henry glowered at the casual tone. “If you’re not even that upset by what you did then just get off of me already!” he nearly shouted, finally managing to tear Donghae’s arms off of him. Huffing he walked to the sink and turned on the water and grabbed a paper towel, dabbing at the stain.

Kyuhyun watched the young boy with a mixture of emotions, all of them locked away behind his dark eyes. “We should head back, Ryeowook,” he remarked, directing the shorter male towards the door. Kyuhyun pushed him out the door, but paused as he passed by Donghae. Looking at the latter, he smirked faintly.

For that split second, Donghae’s eyes widened with shock at the look, but it was gone so quickly he was sure that it hadn’t even happened.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Kyuhyun walked through the empty house, dialing his phone as he went. The lights were off all around except for the brightly lit Christmas tree. He would never say that he was happy when Ryeowook left his side, but at the moment, he knew he was a bit relieved that there was finally time to be alone.

Everyone had gone out to pick up food – lots of food – and the car only fit six people. And so, Kyuhyun offered to stay home.

Snow drifted down outside as nighttime set in early. He was pretty sure it was only five or six o’clock, but it looked as if it was eight or nine. His eyes followed the flakes fluttering down, whilst his mind wondered how something could be so beautiful. The snow back home was never that lovely and they had mountains of it. Kyuhyun just laughed to himself, knowing very well why he loved everything around the little sleepy town. It was all so real and so storybook cliché. He wanted it all, including the Kim Ryeowook that would come with the package.

“ _Finally_ , I thought that you would never call!” Zhoumi’s voice spilled through the phone.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch cushions. A smirk curved his lips and his eyes grew dark and lazy. “C’mon Mi, you can’t let me enjoy me vacation?”

“Stop joking around with me,” he scoffed, “Have you fucked the guy yet?”

“Not yet,” he responded, “all of his friends and family are always around. I doubt I’m ever gonna get a chance.”

“I don’t understand you sometimes,” Zhoumi sighed, “that kid is such a country bumpkin. Is his house tiny too?”

Kyuhyun looked around, thinking the size made it cozy. “Yep,” he drawled, “it’s absolutely cramped. I think I hit the top of the bathroom door like five times already.”

There was laughter on the other end, and then Kyuhyun caught the sound of other voices. Zhoumi’s voice mixed with crackling as the phone was passed over to someone else. “Damn Kyuhyun, you just can’t get rid of that munchkin can you?” Heechul sniggered through the line.

“Are there anymore of you over there?” Kyuhyun asked, ignoring his jokes.

“Yeah,” Zhoumi answered, stealing the phone back from Heechul, “Hangeng, Siwon, and Kibum are here as well. Why?”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted them to hear about you-know-who,” Kyuhyun murmured, a smirk in his voice.

The other line seemed to freeze, and then Zhoumi was making crackling noises before it went dead silent. “Alright, what’s up?”

“You know, I just can’t help but mention again,” Kyuhyun mused, “how could you really think I wouldn’t find out about you and Henry? It’s me, Mi. You should’ve just flat out told me and I would’ve helped you.”

“You’ve always had a soft spot for me, huh?”

Kyuhyun chuckled, “Yes, perhaps.” He watched an ornament shake and then slip from the tree. Its shiny red circle twinkled as it rolled unsteadily towards Kyuhyun. Languidly, he reached out, catching the ornament and cradling it in his hand. “I was surprised to say the least. The way you described Henry made him sound like he should be one of us. Instead, he’s exactly like the rest of Ryeowook’s childish street kids.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Zhoumi remarked, concerned, “I’ll have to train him again.” He laughed a little, “It would be fun though. What about that one person who’s always touching him?”

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun grinned, stretching out on the couch as he turned the ornament in his hand this way and that. “You don’t have to worry about that loser. He’s a total dope. But you should probably know that he and Henry are pretty close. I heard that they’re living together actually.”

“If they’re living together, what the fuck do you mean I have nothing to worry about?” Zhoumi snapped.

“Chill, Mi,” he retorted, “You’re so much better than him in every way. There’s no way Henry would pick him over you in the long run. If you showed up all of a sudden, I could bet you that everyone would be able to see how absolutely hopeless and pathetic Donghae is.”

There was a long pause. Kyuhyun waited in equal silence, busying himself with watching the snow again. “…I got it.” Zhoumi finally said. “Okay, have fun on the rest of your vacation. We’ll see you before the New Year, right?”

“Ah, I’ll be flying back a few days after Christmas.” Kyuhyun didn’t allow the disdain to seep into his voice. “See you around, Mi.”

“Yeah, see you.”

 

Kyuhyun sat up, yawning again and turning around to look into the kitchen. There were keys jingling as the backdoor was opened. The lights turned on and suddenly voices, food and laughter were spilling into the room.

“We’re back, Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook called. A large pink box rested in his arms before managing a wobbly drop onto the counter. “You like strawberry cake, right?”

He stood up, joining the bustling kitchen. “Yeah, I love any cake,” Kyuhyun smiled.

“What are you doing, Henry-ah?” Donghae cried.

“What am I doing? You’re the one who gave me the pastry!” Henry stated indignantly.

The older the two was using a napkin to wipe away the crumbs and mess on the slender boy’s face as they continued bickering. Kyuhyun watched them for a short time, trying to decide if he thought they were precious or just playing house. Did anyone know about the real Henry? Then again, did any of them know about the real Kyuhyun?

When he and Henry were among those people, in that sleepy little town, they weren’t real anymore. They were playing their ideal characters in an ideal life. It was make believe every single day of his vacation and he cherished every second. However, Kyuhyun let his gaze linger on Henry and that easy smile gracing his baby face.

How had he escaped?

Well, Kyuhyun told himself, it didn’t matter. If Zhoumi was involved with the kid, that freedom wouldn’t last. Henry would be leaving his playhouse soon. It almost made Kyuhyun smile to think he was dragging someone away from this happiness. That meant one less person living his dream.

If he couldn’t have what he wanted, why should everyone else have it?

“Will you help me with the cake, Kyu-ah?” Ryeowook asked, struggling to open the fridge.

Kyuhyun blinked a few times, pulling himself out of his thoughts. “Oh, yeah, sure,” he nodded walking over and smiling teasingly. “Can’t you do anything without me?”

A blush rushed across Ryeowook’s face. “Yes I can!” He pouted, looking down.

“I don’t think so…,” Kyuhyun tugged on the fridge door, but didn’t open it.

“Mm…,” he grumbled for only a second, “Please, open the fridge!”

“Not until you say you need me,” he sing-sang.

Ryeowook frowned, glaring at the other boy. “I will not,” he huffed.

Their banter continued, laughter mixing in with it. But there was still one person in the kitchen not joining in the fun. Eunhyuk was scrutinizing Kyuhyun, large eyes narrowed in confusion, anger, and probably more. It had been an accident, really. He wasn’t eavesdropping. He had just come in earlier than the others to use the bathroom using the side door.

Who would’ve thought Kyuhyun would be taking a call?

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Kyuhyun peeked inside Ryeowook’s room on his way back from the bathroom, and all he could do was smile. The boy was buttoning up his flannel pajamas, hair still a bit wet from his shower. “Everyone’s downstairs waiting for you,” Kyuhyun broke the silence, watching as the figure turned around in surprise.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, smiling and finishing the final buttons on his shirt. Ryeowook was about to walk towards Kyuhyun when he saw Eunhyuk’s familiar head. “Oh, Eunhyuk, why are you upstairs?”

There was a strange moment where he seemed to glare at Kyuhyun, but that wasn’t possible right? Just that morning, Ryeowook was sure his friend approved of the handsome boy. Eunhyuk nodded the slender male back into the bedroom, closing the door in Kyuhyun’s face. Eyes widening, Ryeowook tried to side step his normally goofy friend, but the look on Eunhyuk’s face stopped him.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“I overheard Kyuhyun talking on the phone with someone earlier,” he said in a hushed voice, making sure that he had pulled Ryeowook to the other side of the room before talking. They were as far away as possible from the door then. Eunhyuk shook his head, eyes dark. “There’s something off about him. I made a mistake earlier by approving of him. It was too fast.”

“What did you hear?” Ryeowook sighed, not wanting to doubt Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk frowned, features twisting in confusion. “Well…I didn’t actually understand what he was saying. He was speaking in Mandarin.” Before Ryeowook could say a word, Eunhyuk went on quickly, “I heard him say Donghae’s name though. His tone wasn’t friendly, to say the least. He was also talking about Henry.”

Crossing his arms, Ryeowook looked at Eunhyuk skeptically. “That could just be the way he talks. You don’t even know what he said.”

“Yeah, but trust me,” Eunhyuk insisted, “I may be rash, but I know when people are doing something wrong. I make mistakes a lot too, but it was obvious that Kyuhyun wasn’t just making small talk. There was something cold about his voice.”

“Earlier you said he was good. Now you’re saying he’s bad. I don’t think you know what you’re talking about,” Ryeowook stated, shaking his head, hurt reflecting in his eyes. “You know I really…that I really have feelings for Kyuhyun. Why are you telling me these mixed things? It’ll just make it harder in the end.”

Eunhyuk took a deep breath, realizing then that he had spoken up about his fears too quickly. It was ridiculous to think that Ryeowook would understand at this point. He had been off and on and about Kyuhyun all day, so it must’ve sounded stupid for Eunhyuk to be pinning bad things on the male. “Sorry,” he apologized carefully, having forced it out, “I swear I’m not trying to mess with you, Ryeo-ah. I’m just paranoid.” Eunhyuk smiled a little, moving closer to the boy. “You know how I think of you. I’ve never seen you this happy with someone. I just don’t want reality to wake you up.” He wrapped his arms around Ryeowook’s waist, pulling the slender figure against his own body.

Relaxing into the older boy’s embrace, Ryeowook grabbed onto Eunhyuk’s sleeves, squeezing them as he rested his head against that chest. “Yeah, I know,” he mumbled, “I appreciate it. But…even if Kyuhyun hurts me, I think it would be my own fault. Being unaware of my surroundings is my own fault.”

There was a sharp knock at the door and they quickly broke apart. Sungmin’s face popped into the room as the handle turned, and hallway light spilled into the dimly lit bedroom. “What are you two doing? Everyone’s waiting to start the movie.”

“Ah, I forgot,” Ryeowook laughed, taking Eunhyuk’s hand, pulling him towards their waiting friend.

Sungmin rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. “Besides, Kyuhyun has been standing out here awkwardly alone.”

“Thank you for saving my dignity,” Kyuhyun grunted, pushing off the opposing wall, eyes trailing over to Ryeowook. He casually closed his hand around the boy’s wrist, tugging him away from Eunhyuk.

“No problem,” Sungmin smirked, patting his oldest friend’s shoulder, leading him down the stairs.

Ryeowook waited behind with Kyuhyun, smiling faintly as the hand around his wrist slid down to close around his hand. “What were you guys talking about?” the handsome boy asked, head tilted.

“Nothing special,” Ryeowook responded, “Eunhyuk was just being weird.”

“Bad weird?” Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned?”

“You can trust them,” he laughed as they neared the bottom of the stairs, “they’re all good people. None of them would bully me or anything.”

They entered the living room, seeing Eunhyuk and Sungmin hogging the entire couch. A remote was in the latter’s hand, one white finger pressing down on the play button. Music started playing through the cozy area, fireplace crackling in the background. In the loveseat were Donghae and Henry, cuddled up together underneath two or three blankets. Pillows surrounded them and a teddy bear peeked out from underneath the covers. Its round brown face rested against Henry’s soft, marshmallow cheek, the two of them together looking absolutely adorable.

“Now remember,” Eunhyuk began, pointing a parental finger at Donghae, “If you do anything funny to Henry underneath that blanket, you’re gonna be a full-fledged molester.”

“What? How?” he cried, as he subtly pulled his arms back from their secure place around the boy’s waist.

Eunhyuk pointed at the sleepy looking musician. “He looks younger than usual right now. It’ll look like you’re trying to touch a five year old.”

“He’s technically sixteen, excuse me,” Donghae retorted, frowning, “It doesn’t matter if he just looks young.”

“Hyung…you’re loud,” Henry mumbled sleepily. He turned his body, snuggling into Donghae’s chest, the teddy bear right beside him. “I’m trying to sleep…”

Looking up at Eunhyuk, he sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have given him that warm milk.”

“I never knew you had a child, Hae,” Sungmin crowed, grinning, “He’s so cute.”

“The more you joke about him being my child, the weirder it’ll be if I end up—” Donghae cut himself off, eyes dropping to the blanket. He had almost slipped up – not that it was a secret what he felt for the boy. In fact, everyone knew, including Henry.

Ryeowook looked down at the piles of cushions and blankets laid out on the rug for him and Kyuhyun. “I guess we got the floor this time,” he mock sighed, quickly following it up with a smile for the dark haired male.

“That’s alright,” Kyuhyun assured, sitting down on the soft layers. He pulled Ryeowook down, half on top of him. The warm, thick blanket was swiftly pulled over them, cocooning them in heat. Ryeowook felt his face growing hot, but he ignored it, one arm tentatively wrapping around Kyuhyun’s waist.

“You guys look cozy,” Sungmin leered, eyes flashing with wicked amusement.

Eunhyuk pulled his best friend back from the edge of the couch, pulling some blankets over them. “Stop moving around, this couch isn’t that big,” he complained.

“We fit fine,” he shot back, turning his head to look at the other boy, “stop whining.”

Scoffing, he sat up a bit and looked down at Ryeowook and Kyuhyun who were effectively wrapped up in each other’s arms underneath that blanket, “Hey Ryeo, you better direct that beauty somewhere else.”

“Hmm? Why?” Ryeowook murmured, smiling playfully.

“Because at this rate you’ll set the carpet on fire,” he winked, receiving a high five from Sungmin almost immediately. “Kyuhyun, you have any jokes?”

Laughing a bit, he nodded and locked eyes with Ryeowook. Sighing suddenly, he shook his head and offered a helpless smile. “You’re so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.” Kyuhyun then proceeded to turn around and smirk at Eunhyuk. “That’s how you do it.”

Ryeowook nodded vigorously. “Yeah…that’ll do it,” he squeaked, fingers curling into the male’s t-shirt under the covers.

“A pro…,” Eunhyuk drawled. His lips quirked up as he said, “Maybe I’ve got some competition.”

“Don’t worry, I’m only interested in using pickup lines on one person,” he replied, body shifting back around to properly mold around Ryeowook’s. Kyuhyun’s eyes wandered to the movie where the couple was kissing on a snowy bridge. “That can be us someday,” he whispered, lips moving slowly against Ryeowook’s ear.

The latter silenced a giggle, eyes shimmering with affection. Ryeowook pulled the blanket a little higher up, resting his head against the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck. “Are you really watching the movie?”

“A little,” he murmured, brushing the back of his hand gently across Ryeowook’s cheek, “I’m more interested in someone else though.”

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

“Wake up, wake up!” Henry crowed, his voice booming through the quiet living room. Snow was still falling outside, but sunlight made its way through the window, setting the entire world aglow. Henry scrambled out of Donghae’s embrace, hair messy and eyes barely open. A wide grin spread his face though, cute small teeth showing.

Annoyed groans rippled through the area, followed by Donghae grabbing the younger boy and pulling him back under the covers. “Go to sleep,” he grumbled, resting his head on the fluffy tuft of brown hair.

“What time is it?” Ryeowook yawned, rubbing one of his eyes. He smiled and sighed, resting against Kyuhyun’s chest.

The taller male holding him slowly blinked, glaring at nothing. “Oh lord,” he growled, “why is it so early?”

Henry wriggled out of Donghae’s arms again, only managing to sit up. “It’s time to open presents!” he cried, “Merry Christmas morning!”

“He’s always like this,” Donghae assured, eyes only half open. He grappled with the boy more, getting to an upright position as well. Head dropping onto Henry’s shoulder, Donghae mumbled, “Last Christmas I woke up with a Santa hat on.”

“Well, Christmas is a big deal back home,” he argued, “Hyung, let me go! I’m not your cuddle buddy!” Henry reached up, poking and slapping Donghae’s cheek.

“What? Since when?” he smiled drowsily, “You’ve always been my cuddly hamster.”

“Hamster?” he repeated, appalled.

“Would you two shut up?” Eunhyuk snapped voice gravelly, “I’m trying to fucking sleep with Sungmin.”

Everyone sat up, heads turning to look at him. Even Sungmin got up, body twisting to eye his friend. Eunhyuk paused, seeming to rethink what he had just said. Opening his eyes, he untangled himself from Sungmin and crawled off the couch. “Okay, I’m up,” he grunted.

“Same,” everyone else muttered.

They gathered around the tree, beginning to pull presents out. Ryeowook grinned, grabbing Kyuhyun’s and handing it to him. “Merry Christmas,” he pushed the present towards the other boy, receiving a rectangular object in return.

“Merry Christmas,” Kyuhyun murmured, toying with the bell necklace he always wore. “I hope you like it.” He absently leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ryeowook’s.

“Whoa, too early for that shit,” Eunhyuk remarked, staring at them.

Ryeowook pursed his lips, flushing lightly. “Sorry.”

“I forgot you guys were here,” Kyuhyun smiled tiredly, “excuse me.” He started unwrapping his present, keeping an eye on Ryeowook who was opening his own gift.

“So you guys are dating for sure?” Donghae prompted, hugging Henry from behind as the youngest boy unwrapped the present in his hands. “I hope you like it,” he said in a soft voice near the Chinese student’s ear.

Kyuhyun looked to Ryeowook for an answer, and only received a tentative look. “…I suppose,” the handsome male peeled back the remaining wrapping paper, “that we are.”

“Ah, I see,” Donghae nodded casually, smiling.

Henry gasped suddenly and then he was holding up a glossy white violin. There was a bow in his other hand, white strings gleaming under the morning light. “How…How did you afford this?” he whispered, turning wide eyes to the slightly dopey boy.

“Don’t worry about it,” he grinned, laughing lightly, “Do you like it?”

His gaze dropped back down to the violin, liquid shimmering in his eyes. “Donghae…,” he said quietly, “But how…I…,” Henry carefully placed the instrument back down in the case that had been so carefully wrapped in a cardboard box. Placing hands on either side of Donghae’s face, he lifted his head, lips crashing against the older male.

The other four people in the room looked at one another, all present giving halting. Ryeowook was the first to recover as he felt leather under his fingers. When had the paper torn away? Looking down at it, he had to catch his breath. “Kyuhyun…”

“Huh?” the boy in question whipped around, having dragged himself away from the apparent make out session. Maybe Zhoumi would have a harder time getting Henry back than he thought… Kyuhyun’s mind went blank when he saw the look of pure…something – he couldn’t name it – on Ryeowook’s face. “W-What is it?” he staggered, involuntarily scooting back.

“It’s beautiful…,” he mumbled, running his fingers over the leather cover and then the watermarked pages. “Thank you,” Ryeowook smiled with trembling lips. He covered his eyes, laughing softly. “Sorry, Kyuhyun, I wish I had gotten you something as great as this.”

Tearing the remaining paper away, Kyuhyun opened the box, eyes fluttering wide in surprise. Inside was a maroon scarf with a black “K” embroidered into the edge. It was obviously homemade and so obviously warm. Kyuhyun breathlessly smiled, looking up at the crying boy. “What are you talking about?” he pulled Ryeowook’s hand away, lacing their fingers together, “No one has ever made me something. It’s better than any present I could’ve bought you.”

Eunhyuk wanted to make a gagging noise, but refrained from doing so. It was bad enough that Donghae was practically mauling poor baby Henry in the corner. Now he had to watch Kyuhyun and Ryeowook exchange cheesy lines and fluffy whispers. Eunhyuk sighed to himself, glancing at Sungmin who was laughing at the white elephant gift he had received. “Do you think we’re lame for not having lovers?” he prompted the cheerful boy.

Sungmin peered at his best friend, frowning. “What are you talking about? We’re having fun just like this, aren’t we?” He pulled the bunny helmet-hat from Eunhyuk’s gift box, strapping it to the skinny’s male’s head. “Now wear the present I bought you and stop thinking about love.”

“You never think about love?” Eunhyuk mused, helping his friend strap on the monkey helmet-hat.

“I joke about it with you,” he responded, “but no. I don’t think about it seriously. Stop being such a downer on Christmas! We’re supposed to have fun today!” Sungmin shoved his friend lightly, flashing a grin.

“That’s true,” Eunhyuk smirked. He turned back to see Henry and Donghae finally separating so they could finally open the gift for the latter. A wide smile was painted on Donghae’s face, and a healthy flush tinted his cheeks. Once the box was opened, he pulled out a pair of glowing blue headphones. Eunhyuk watched as the boy cried out and tackled Henry, hugging him tightly.

“Yo,” Eunhyuk interrupted the atmosphere, “all of you need to stop getting all touchy-feely. It’s creeping me the fuck out.”

Resounding apologies followed his statement and soon enough the couples were breaking up.

Ryeowook looked over at the staircase to see his mother coming down, seeming rather tired. “Umma if you’re still sleepy, you don’t have to be up yet,” he said, slowly standing up.

“You boys are too loud to sleep through,” she teased, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!”

“Dumplings!”

“Anything.”

“Rice!”

“Cake!”

“I don’t know.”

She frowned a bit. “Cake this early, Eunhyuk?”

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Chuckling, she shuffled towards the kitchen. “We have some dumplings leftover from yesterday, and we still have some rice too. I’ll make pancakes for the rest of you.”

“Thank you, Umma!” they all cheered, grinning like angels at her.

Faint exhaustion flickered across her features. “You kids…” She disappeared into the kitchen then, calling over her shoulder, “Henry, don’t forget to call your parents and tell them Merry Christmas.”

“I already did!” he responded happily.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes trailed all around the room as presents were explored and played with. Soft music drifted from Henry’s violin as he tested and tuned it. Donghae’s headphones thrummed with life as he connected it to his music player. Next to Kyuhyun, Ryeowook was examining the engraving of his name on the cover. Adjacent to him, Kyuhyun watched Eunhyuk and Sungmin shooting each other with Nerf guns. When had they gotten those?

Suddenly, the best friends turned on everyone else, sending bullets their way. Ryeowook laughed and scrambled to his feet, ducking behind the couch. Henry and Donghae shouted at them to stop, but they were smiling and laughing too. As for Kyuhyun, well, he didn’t know what to think.

Reality was coming back to him. It wasn’t homesickness. No. It was the opposite.

If he could stay with these people, he would in a heartbeat. What if…just what if he had the ability to turn his ideal self into his real self? But then Kyuhyun smiled and shook his head. No way. He couldn’t make two such different people one.

Ryeowook dropped a blanket over Kyuhyun, shielding him from a barrage of Nerf bullets. “What are you doing, Kyu? We’re under attack! Don’t just sit there!” he urged, wide grin on his lips before he pressed a kiss to the male’s shoulder.

“Ah,” Kyuhyun mused, turning his head to look at Ryeowook, “sorry.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

“I’ll see you in the summer.”

Ryeowook swallowed hard, not understanding why he was so affected this time. It was a normal occurrence in their relationship. They were only ever together for a few days each year, and those days were finally up. He just…couldn’t explain why watching Kyuhyun with luggage was so painful. “…Okay,” Ryeowook finally said, voice small.

A leather gloved hand touched his face. “It won’t be that long. Don’t worry,” he murmured, leaning down, dark eyes focusing on his lover’s face. It felt strange to think that they were together, but Kyuhyun knew there were definite circumstances that made things…difficult.

“Eight months is a long time,” Ryeowook responded, fingertips brushing along the knitted maroon scarf wrapped around Kyuhyun’s neck. He heard the silver bell necklace jingle and then saw that it was peeking out between the folds of the muffler. “But maybe it won’t be so bad,” he added in a softer tone.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Kyuhyun grinned, backing away and picking up his suitcase. “Write me a letter soon.”

“You know I will,” Ryeowook smiled back, pulling his matching bell charm from his pocket, shaking it gently.

A strange expression overcame the dark haired boy’s face, but then it quickly disappeared. Kyuhyun turned, beginning to walk towards his waiting taxi. “Summer, then?” he called casually.

“Yeah…summer.”

 

***

 

The lights were low in Hangeng’s house. Large, arched windows beamed in moonlight, cutting through the blinding white snow. His living area had an array of snacks displayed on the coffee table, and then a staircase leading up to the west wing. In the background, the sound of a closing closet could be heard, as well as the opening and shutting of a bathroom.

Lulling, sultry music drifted all around the closed off space, double doors blocking the private party off in just a third of the generously sized home.

Kyuhyun ran his fingers through the male’s hair, smirking against his lips. There were deep shadows all around them, obscuring other couples shifting and touching on the couches. For his part, he had a pretty blonde upperclassman underneath him. Kyuhyun dragged his tongue out of the male’s mouth, chuckling softly at the slim fingered hands exploring his chest and abdomen. “Like it?” he breathed teasingly.

“Who doesn’t love a guy with abs?” the older boy laughed a little, pressing their lips together again. He wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck, forcing him down.

The latter rolled them back, pulling the slender male on top of him. Two slim legs spread wider apart to straddle his hips. Kyuhyun dropped his hands, groping that petite rear. “Abs aren’t that important,” he argued vaguely, trailing fingers underneath the other person’s shirt, “Are they, Leeteuk-hyung?” Smooth skin met his rougher hands and he pushed the clothing higher, massaging the soft, skinny backside.

“They can be,” Leeteuk responded, moaning quietly in the back of his throat. He licked his lips, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Kyuhyun’s swollen bottom lip. “What do you like in a person then?” he prompted, rolling his hips back against the fondling.

Kyuhyun pecked the fair skinned beauty on the mouth, tugging on his lip with teeth. “I like smart, cool, rich, slutty people,” he smirked, black eyes flashing with amusement.

“Should I believe that?” the boy resting on top of him cocked an eyebrow.

“Believe whatever you want, babe,” Kyuhyun chuckled, tipping Leeteuk’s chin up. His hand had travelled to the edge of the blonde’s pants already, hand dipped slowly inside.

Leeteuk closed a hand around Kyuhyun’s exploratory touches. “Ah, ah, you know we can’t go further,” he mumbled, “my boyfriend wouldn’t be happy with that.”

“I’m sure he’s not happy with this either,” he trailed his eyes around the make-out party’s guests. “But you’re here anyway. Why would you be here if you didn’t want me to get in your pants?”

“You, specifically?”

Kyuhyun shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “Of course. Who else?”

Leeteuk breathed a sigh, unable to stop the smile that formed from those funny words. “I’m here to relax and maybe get a little action from a hot stranger,” he mumbled, sucking and licking at the younger boy’s neck. “That doesn’t mean I want to cheat on my lover.”

“Such a prude,” he scoffed, pushing the older boy off of him. Kyuhyun grabbed his drink off the table, standing up simultaneously.

“What?” Leeteuk spat, righting himself and reaching out for the first year’s wrist. “Don’t be so moody, Kyu.”

He pulled away before that hand could come in contact with him. “Moody?” he repeated, lips quirking up in a smirk, “You should know better than anyone how I operate.” Kyuhyun took a swig from his drink, enjoying the sensation of burning alcohol down his throat.”If I can’t get what I want, then there’s no point in going on.”

An arm wrapped around his waist from behind, and then Kibum was leaning over his shoulder, smiling in that heart melting way. “Can I be what you want?” he whispered, laughing almost inaudibly.

“You’ve always been my favorite, Kibum,” Kyuhyun chuckled. He glanced at Leeteuk, saying, “You should leave. I bet your boyfriend is missing you.” Then he turned, allowing Kibum to take his hand and lead him up the stairs.

 

Zhoumi pulled away from his partner long enough to see Leeteuk walking towards the exit. “Hey, where are you going?” he called, climbing off of Siwon and grabbing the oldest male’s arm. “It’s barely eleven.”

“Kangin is probably wondering where I am,” Leeteuk responded, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He covered his mouth, eyes trembling with tears.

“Oh shit, what did Kyuhyun say this time?” he sighed, enveloping his senior in a hug. Zhoumi tucked Leeteuk’s head under his chin, rubbing the male’s backside. “Don’t cry, hyung.”

Heaving a breath, he wrapped his arms around Zhoumi’s hips. “He was being brutal again,” Leeteuk laughed humorlessly, “and petty, too. It’s entirely _his_ fault that Kyuhyun’s such a mess.”

“Yeah I know,” he mumbled routinely. It didn’t matter who it was. It never mattered to that boy. So long as someone failed to please him, that person deserved to utmost disrespect. He or She could become a waste of breath in less than a second and they would know it. “Don’t forget about the good things that Kyuhyun brings though,” Zhoumi added.

Leeteuk shook his head. “Just because he makes things fun, doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

“Yes, yes,” he gently pulled the older boy deeper into the house, “Now go have some fun. Kyuhyun is gonna be preoccupied with _him_ for a while, so…” Zhoumi nodded his head towards Siwon who was idly talking with Heechul.

“That’s sweet of you,” Leeteuk giggled, making his way over to the attractive male. He easily settled down on Siwon’s lap, arms draped around his shoulders.

Zhoumi watched on, sighing under his breath when the pair locked lips. Leaving the room, he headed outside through the side door. Small snowflakes twirled down from the sky, making miniscule marks in the piles of white already covering the ground.

“Need a light?”Turning his head, Zhoumi saw Heechul stepping out of the house as well, a lighter in his hand.

“Looks like Kyuhyun isn’t the only one Kibum fucked with,” Zhoumi mused, holding his cigarette out.

A spark and then a flame filled the space between them. Heechul lit the smoke and then took a drink from his beer. “I love that man,” he chortled, “You should be happy that Kibum has messed with you.”

“Should I?” he prompted, eyes trailing over to Heechul. “He’s the reason Henry ran away from me.”

“He’s the reason you got Henry in the first place.”

Zhoumi took a drag, releasing a large puff of white smog into the air. “What about what he’s done to Kyuhyun? Kibum fucked him up pretty bad.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

“What does that have to do with you?” Heechul raised a bemused eyebrow. “If Kibum wants to play with our maknae, he can play with our maknae. Besides, Kyuhyun is so much more fun nowadays.”

Zhoumi laughed sharply. “Fun? I guess so. Don’t you think he’s a bit heartless?”

“Are you really one to talk?” the elder snorted. “Why does it matter? You’re not usually one to be so…deep.”

“I’ve just been thinking about Henry a lot,” he shrugged, “and what I should do to get him back. Kyuhyun told me about that fucker Donghae and what happened while he was in that boring town.”

“What? Is your obsession cheating on you?” Heechul grinned lazily.

“Could you have made me sound any creepier?” he glowered half-heartedly, taking another drag. “…but yes. He’s got something going on with a guy named Donghae. Apparently they’re living together too.” Zhoumi smiled bitterly. “I can’t decide if I’m angry with Kibum for forcing us apart. If he hadn’t done the things he did, then we would still be together.”

Heechul seemed thoughtful for a moment, but that quickly faded. “Do you really think the kid wouldn’t have run away from you? It’s not like you guys had the perfect relationship. He’s probably scared shitless.”

“There’s no such thing as a perfect relationship anyway,” he responded without missing a beat, “Henry wasn’t scared of me during the time we were dating.”

“Things change after you fuck together,” Heechul laughed, “people like you, Zhoumi, get too possessive and serious. Kids like Henry?” He shook his head, “How old was he again? Thirteen?”

“Yeah.” Smoke wafted around above their heads, the cigarette glowing in the night.

“Well there you go, he was probably freaking out afterwards. He most likely thought his music career was over after you started clinging to him. And by the way, holy fuck he was young,” Heechul grinned. 

Zhoumi shifted on his feet, snow crunching beneath his shoes. “I didn’t cling to him. He’s mine. His parents have been pushing us together since we were little.” He rolled his eyes. “C’mon, hyung, can you see Henry with anyone else?”

“Well, I could. But it does seem more romantic when we look at it through your eyes, huh?” Heechul rolled his wrist, alcohol sloshing inside the glass bottle. “Then again, seeing someone aside from you getting all frisky with the baby is pretty weird.”

“Your word choice is so wrong,” Zhoumi chuckled. “But I’m glad you can see that.” He dropped the burnt out cigarette, crushing it under his leather sole. “He belongs to me. Just like Hangeng belongs to you. And just like Kyuhyun,” the Chinese male smirked, “well, like Kyuhyun belongs to Kibum.”

 

***

 

Ryeowook grumbled as he sat down in homeroom. Winter Break had passed so quickly after Kyuhyun left. There was nothing to do after Christmas and post-Christmas day ended. Donghae and Henry went back home to most likely talk things over. After all, a lot happened for them. Eunhyuk went on vacation with his family to Singapore. Sungmin had to return to his part time job. And finally, well, Ryeowook didn’t do anything.

“Moping still?” Eunhyuk dropped his arm on top of the boy’s head.

Ryeowook yelped and pushed his friend off. “I’m not moping over Kyuhyun. I’m just thinking about this semester. It can’t be that exciting.”

“You’re worried about a boring year?” he laughed. “How can it be boring? Didn’t you think about what’s happening next year?”

“And what’s happening junior year?” he prompted, smiling a little, “Tell me oh-wise-one.”

“The sarcasm is not necessary,” Eunhyuk frowned, “but more importantly, I can’t believe you don’t know about it!” He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket, flipping it open. “Juniors have the ability to go abroad for a semester. Donghae, Sungmin and I are going to study in Italy starting February and we’ll be there until May.”

Ryeowook’s jaw slackened. “Are you serious? How can you guys afford a four month abroad trip?” he picked up the paper, reading over the advertisement.

“There are ten scholarships awarded for the trip,” Eunhyuk explained, “There’s one for dancing which went to Donghae. Then there’s an athletic one which Sungmin got for his martial arts. And finally I got the speech scholarship. We’re studying at a college preparatory, so these scholarships dictate where we’re focusing our studies.”

“Wow, I can’t believe that you guys were really the top of the top.” Ryeowook smiled in awe, laughing softly when his friend lightly punched his shoulder.

Eunhyuk sat down in the seat next to the younger male. “So…have you heard from Kyuhyun since he left?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, cheeks flushed lightly, “he told me that he and his friends had a party. They celebrated the New Year. Oh and apparently his class schedule for second semester is pretty easy. There’s a lot of downtime between his lessons.”

“You guys talk about boring stuff, don’t you?” Eunhyuk’s lips quirked up.

Ryeowook frowned, “Just go to class you old man.”

Laughing, he stood up, walking towards the door. “Alright, alright. We have to hang out before I leave in two weeks!”

 

“Where is everyone?” Henry looked around, pulling his scarf higher up around his face. He turned to Ryeowook, blinking curiously.

“I heard that they’re having an orientation for the Italy abroad trip,” he replied, peering down the street. “It’s just us for the day. Do you wanna do anything special?”

The middle school student furrowed his brow, eyes shining with amusement. “We can go for hot chocolate, if you want. It’s pretty cold today since it stopped snowing.”

Ryeowook smiled. “Alright, let’s go.” He turned down the street, heading towards a small side street of cafes. There were street lamps spilling down gold light and the snow glistened under the afternoon gray skies. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about what you and Donghae are going to do.”

They entered one of the shops, immediately sighing as heat rushed over them. Henry undid the scarf around his neck, eyes dropping to the ground as he shuffled into the line. “We’re going to do things slowly. There are a lot of things we’ve never truly talked about and…”

“Uhm,” Ryeowook smiled hesitantly, unzipping his jacket, “I actually meant what are you going to do since Donghae is going abroad. Are you going to live alone in the apartment?”

Henry’s face reddened severely. “Oh.” Clearing his throat, he quickly ordered his drink and paid, apparently trying to stall for time and recollect himself. In turn, the older boy just watched on, muffling his giggles.

How could someone be so cute?

“Don’t worry, Henry,” Ryeowook patted the kid’s back, “I’m glad to know that you and Donghae are doing well in other ways too. You’re still young and Donghae is graduating next year. I bet it’s hard for you guys to make mature decisions when the odds are so against you.”

Sitting down at one of the booths, Henry smiled thankfully, but said nothing more on his embarrassment. “I was actually going to ask you if I could stay at your house until Donghae gets back. His parents are always travelling and my parents aren’t comfortable with me staying in a pretty much empty apartment alone.”

“You really wouldn’t mind staying with me?” the second year sipped his hot chocolate, flashing white teeth. “If not, I would love to house you for four months.”

“When you say it like that, I feel really bad,” Henry winced. “But…if you’re really okay with it, then I am too.”

Ryeowook nodded firmly. “Of course it’ll be fine. Moving here alone to study must’ve been crazy. I mean, you’re studying abroad at this very moment.”

The boy shook his head, hands running up and down the hot cup. “It’s not that difficult. I haven’t actually been enrolled in an English speaking school since elementary.” Henry looked up, taking sheepish note of his friend’s surprise. “Now that I think about it, we only met a year ago, right?”

“Yeah…we were just fast friends,” Ryeowook replied slowly, puzzled.

“Which is awesome,” Henry pointed out before saying, “I spent two years in a private junior high in China, but then I transferred here because my parents wanted me to work on my linguistics.”

“Oh wow, how come you never told me any of this?” he finally attempted to drink it, only to feel a burning sensation on the tip of his tongue. Ryeowook hissed quietly, having known that something like this would happen. It always happened to him.

The Canadian smiled a tiny smile. “I don’t have the best memories in China. It was easier to communicate, but the people…,” Henry frowned, eyes fogging up, “…well, the people weren’t the best. Or maybe I just think that because everyone around here is so nice.” He looked down at his drink, expression melting with affection. “I would’ve never met a person like Donghae in China. Who else would let a foreign kid live in their apartment for free?”

“The only one is definitely Donghae,” Ryeowook muttered knowingly. The guy was such a dope. He would probably get conned and then accidentally set the conman on fire or something crazy like that.

Henry grinned. “He’s really great, huh?”

“Not as great as Kyuhyun.”

“Opinions,” the younger one chuckled.

 

***

 

_Oh and apparently his class schedule for second semester is pretty easy. There’s a lot of downtime between his lessons…_

 

Kyuhyun led Hangeng down the hallway, smirking and whispering hot nothings in his ear whenever they stumbled a little too close together. Chuckles and giggles would be silenced between them as they attempted to find an empty corridor or a closed room.

“Think Heechul’s gonna be a pain in the ass later?” Kyuhyun breathed, his parted lips brushing against Hangeng’s. He pinned the older male against a wall, eyes scanning the empty classroom.

“Maybe,” he murmured, “but he’ll probably just say it’s hot.” Hangeng turned them around, pushing Kyuhyun backwards. “He’s kind of kinky that way.” Their mouths met, tongues tangling in wet heat.

He ran his hands up the third year’s chest, fingers tangling in his hair. “Kissing isn’t cheating,” Kyuhyun mumbled, biting softly down on Hangeng’s lip, “Fucking might be though, huh?”

“Just a little,” he drawled, hands closing around Kyuhyun’s hips. They only stayed there for a second before he moved around, slipping inside the younger boy’s back pockets. “It can be a waste…,” Hangeng mused, jerking Kyuhyun forward until their cores were pressed hard against one another, both hands curved around that impressive rear, “with such a sweet ass right here.”

“Mm…flattery is always great,” Kyuhyun tilted his head, exposing his neck for Hangeng’s mouth. “I wouldn’t mind anything though…so long as you’re willing to take Heechul’s wrath…”

Hangeng pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s throat, sucking lightly on a spot just below his jaw line. “Sorry, I’m not that brave, kid.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Ryeowook sneaked into the courtyard, and then the building as he did every day. Down the hallway and around the corner and then inside of a classroom led him directly to Henry. The boy was sitting amongst his friends, all of them joking around, eating and laughing.

“Oh hey, Ryeo-hyung is here!” one of the middle school kids announced, waving the high school student over.

Smiling, he took a seat on top of one of the desks, taking a bread bun offered by Henry. “What’s up?” he greeted them, offering a grin to the boy who had called out to him first.

“Nothing much,” Henry mumbled, “I got a letter from Donghae though. He was writing in English and it was pretty cute.” He laughed, puffy cheeks stretching.

“What? His English is getting better?” Ryeowook prompted.

Henry shook his head immediately. “Not even close.” He took a bite out of his sandwich and then turned to see another high school student coming up behind him. “Hey, Jungmo-hyung.”

“Hey, kiddo,” he responded, ruffling the boy’s hair. Jungmo glanced at Ryeowook, adding, “Did you finish that assignment for Music Theory? I don’t know if I did it right.”

“Oh, we’re going over it the first half of class so you don’t have to worry, hyung,” he smiled. “Is being a Teacher’s Assistant for the middle school division fun?”

Jungmo sighed, lips curving up tiredly. “They can be such a handful, especially this prodigious brat.” He wrapped an arm around Henry’s shoulders, half-choking him.

“What’s prodigious mean?” the Chinese boy squeaked, struggling to get out of the head lock.

“It means you’re extraordinary at something,” Jungmo explained.

“We’re not extraordinary?” one of the other boys asked, frowning in mock-offense.

“Your operatic voice is divine, Onew,” the high school student rolled his eyes, chuckling.

“Thank you,” he nodded approvingly before stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

Ryeowook suddenly clapped his hands and pulled out a paper from his pocket. “I just remembered! My homeroom teacher gave out these fliers about how the abroad trip is going. Apparently there was an awards ceremony and the winners received medals. Check out who’s on top,” he waved the notice, watching in amusement as Henry quickly took it.

 

_We would like to congratulate the following abroad students for their quick achievements in our college preparatory fields. It has been an amazing two months thus far and we are excited to see even more from our new Korean friends._

_The following students should be greatly praised for accomplishments:_

_Lee Donghae – $1,000 Greco Musical Arts Award_

_Lee Hyukjae – 1 st Place in the Annual Moretti Speech Festival in Venice, Italy_

_Lee Sungmin – 3 rd Place in the Martial Arts World Championships, Adult-Weapons Division_

There were several other names on the list, but Henry had skimmed over them, just like Ryeowook. Looking up from the paper, the musician was smiling widely, lips parted in excitement. “That’s amazing! Do you know how often a dancer wins the Greco Award?”

“I’m guessing never?” Jungmo muttered.

“Usually composers, instrumental musicians, or amateur orchestras win it!” Henry was practically vibrating with energy, eyes widening with glee. “Man…I really feel like I’m going crazy. I need to go call him and congratulate him!”

“Wait, wait,” Ryeowook placed his hand on Henry’s arm, trying not to laugh, “They’re seven hours behind us, you can’t call him right now.”

“Well, can I text him?”

“Probably,” he squeezed the boy’s hand.

“I’m gonna go to the hallway for a second then,” Henry slipped out of the circle, walking off towards the door. He shut the classroom door behind him, walking over to the nearby open window. The trees were just beginning to turn green and the grass was only starting to grow back.

Pulling his phone out, he pulled up an international contact app and clicked on Donghae’s name.

**To: Lee Donghae**

**Fr: Henry Lau**

**Hey, congrats on the award! It’s unbelievable that you beat out that many people! Can we video chat tonight?**

Henry pressed send, trying to suppress his smile as he did so. There was a soft thrumming in his chest and warmth spreading through his body. Running his fingers over the phone screen, he dropped his forehead to the device, sighing quietly. “I really love you,” he whispered, “…and I just can’t wait to tell you…”

 

***

 

Donghae groaned, rolling over as he heard his phone beeping. His bed sheets were a mess and his hair was teased and blown in every direction. Fumbling for the phone, he rubbed his eyes, pulling up the notification.

His drowsiness slipped away, replaced by a grave expression. Donghae sobered up, eyes scanning over the message over and over again. Slowly, he pulled up a reply message, fingers hovering over the keys. He bit his lower lip as he always did when he was anxious.

“What’s wrong?” his roommate, Choi Minho, stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck, the fabric draping down his still slightly wet torso.

“It’s nothing,” the older boy dismissed, eyes lowered over the screen. He pressed a button, only to quickly erase it.

Minho crouched down before his friend, fingers weaving through Donghae’s hair. “You know you can tell me,” he said softly, smiling and leaning closer to the male, “I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.”

Their eyes locked and Donghae sighed, closing his hand over Minho’s.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Warm winds and sweet summer scenes wafted all around the somewhat barren airport. It was a good hour to be dropped off or picked up and luckily their flight had come in right around then. The sound of planes taking off and landing cut through their silence, filling the spaces they didn’t know how to fill at the moment. Pale blue skies and wispy white clouds drifted overhead, slightly obscured by the covering above them.

Sungmin refused to make eye contact with either of the boys standing near him. They stood just outside of the airport, the early summer sun spilling through the cracks of the Pick-Up area’s ceiling.

“Ryeowook says they’ll be here in ten minutes,” Eunhyuk remarked quietly, putting his phone back in his pocket.

No one answered him.

Donghae fiddled with his headphones, having refused to use them for the last two months of their trip out of guilt. “I…see…,” he mumbled after a tense minute or so.

“Ah,” Eunhyuk sighed under his breath.

Another two minutes passed, and then Sungmin snapped. He spun around to look at both of them, gaze hard. “We don’t talk about it ever again. That night dies with us, got it?”

“We should really talk about it though,” Donghae blurted, only to quickly shut his mouth, warm brown eyes growing worried again.

On the other hand, the skinny boy nodded at Sungmin. “Yeah, I agree. We should never talk about that night again. It never happened.”

“Why are both of you so adamant about this?” he muttered, fingers twirling and releasing the blue headphones cord. “A lot happened and we’ve avoided it for two months now. Won’t it be obvious to both of them that the three of us are…off?”

“Well, fine then,” Sungmin growled, “what do you want to talk about? If you’re so insistent, then you can lead this discussion.”

Donghae closed his eyes, exhaling loudly, “Never mind.”

“Then we’re all agreed?”

Eunhyuk nodded.

Donghae nodded.

Sungmin swallowed hard and then nodded as well.

 

_2 Months Earlier…_

 

**To: Henry Lau**

**Fr: Lee Donghae**

**Thanks ^^ Get on your computer around 10 PM and I’ll be just out of classes**

“Don’t you think an emoticon is overdoing it?” Donghae prompted, eyeing the message Minho had typed up.

“Aren’t you guys dating? Why would it be overdoing it?” the latter responded, frowning in confusion. He tossed the phone to his roommate who was almost fully dressed for school by then. “If anything, I think there should be more stuff in that message to liven it up.”

Donghae made a face, half puzzled and half embarrassed. “I’m not sure…we’re not really like that…”

“Then what are you guys like?”

 

***

 

“We’re not really like a couple,” Henry explained slowly, brow furrowed as he spoke.

Ryeowook tilted his head. “That’s hard to believe. You guys are always touchy-feely whenever we’re all out together.” He unlocked the mailbox, reaching inside for the wad of letters. Shutting it, the key twisted inside the lock and then Ryeowook and Henry were headed towards the front door of their home.

“That’s just us being us,” he shrugged, “we were always like that. But no, that’s not what I’m talking about…,” Henry chewed on his bottom lip, a habit he had picked up from Donghae. “We avoid talking about important things…and when we’re alone together he doesn’t do anything and I don’t do anything either. We just sort of hang out and sometimes I’ll sneak into his bed, but we really just sleep through the night.”

“Well…what defines a couple?” Ryeowook questioned, kicking his shoes off and entering the kitchen. His mother was still at work, so he set the letters down, keeping only one of them.

“Going on dates with kissing and touching,” he answered immediately, eyes wandering to the ceiling as he continued recalling, “being told what to do…sleeping together…feeling like you belong to someone…”

“That sounds kind of scary, Henry,” his friend laughed as they climbed the stairs to their shared room. “Or maybe romantic…I can’t decide.”

The boy shook his head, “Trust me…I can’t decide either. It was scary though.” He paused, growing thoughtful, “…but I guess it was romantic, too. It felt nothing like when I’m with Donghae.”

Ryeowook closed the door slowly, eyes fogging with concern. A bit reluctantly, he set aside Kyuhyun’s latest letter. “Henry,” he began slowly, “have you dated someone before Donghae?”

“Uhm…yeah, I have,” he responded as if it were a strange thing to say.

“You sound confused,” Ryeowook chuckled.

The younger boy smiled, exasperated. “Sorry, it’s not that. I’m just wondering if that’s a good word to describe it. We’re…uhm…the boy I was with is a bit more influential than your average boy?” Henry flopped back on the bed, chest rising and falling with deep breaths. “We’re meant to be together, or at least that’s what he always told me.”

“People say that all the time. You shouldn’t worry too much,” he tried to assure the boy, though he wasn’t even positive if he was speaking the truth.

The Chinese boy sat up, expression solemn. “No, hyung,” he stated, “it’s not that simple. He’s not that simple.” Henry hid his quivering hands, burying them in the blanket. “We’ve been together since we were little. I’ve always belonged to him. He…”

“Does Donghae know about how serious you were with this person?” Ryeowook asked softly, the gravity of the younger boy’s words finally sinking in. He wasn’t joking around, was he?

Quickly, Henry’s head shot up, panic in the dark depths. “Please don’t tell him any of this. No one else knows about this stuff and I don’t want anyone to know about it.”

“You sound like you’re really attached to this person though,” he remarked, settling more comfortably on the hardwood floor. Ryeowook pulled his knees up to his chest, gazing at the near hysterical boy. “…Doesn’t Donghae deserve to know about him?”

“I don’t want anyone to know anything about that,” Henry responded, “Well, I guess you’re an exception. But still. It’s not something I discuss with people.” He glanced at his hand, seeing the tremors dying down.

Sighing, Ryeowook obliged, saying, “Alright, alright. If things get out of hand though, you have to tell me. I don’t know how much I could really do, but whatever you have going on with this person…well, it sounds like it’s not over yet.”

“Yeah,” his smile was far from happy, “I don’t think it’ll ever be over.”

 

Ryeowook lied down on his bed that night, unfolding Kyuhyun’s letter to read. Across the room, Henry was on the computer, waiting for Donghae to get online as he had promised.

 

_Dear Ryeowook,_

_Are you still lonely without your friends? It’s already been two months. Just another two months and they’ll be back. I bet they’re having fun though. Italy is one of my favorite places in the world. Every summer before I come see you, I fly out there for a short vacation._

_The weather is getting nicer in China. We’re starting to see the flowers and greenery again. Our campus is still a bit wet from all of the rain though. Are you getting along well over there? Has lunch with the middle school kids been fun? I hope so. I’m in my dorm room right now, looking out the window. There’s a bird flying by. I think some of my dorm mates are starting a game of soccer._

_Hmm…well, there isn’t much more going on with my life. It sounds rather boring when I write it all out. I suppose my friends have thrown a couple of parties, but most of them have died down since Winter Break ended._

_I just don’t feel like ending this letter._

_Do you think that’s strange?_

_Until I See You,_

_Kyuhyun_

 

Picking up a sheet of paper, Ryeowook set it down on a hard book and began composing his reply. A sound came from the other side of the room, and then he saw Donghae’s face appearing on the screen of the computer.

“Hey Donghae,” Ryeowook called.

“I can’t see you, but hi, Ryeowook!” he cheered.

Henry smiled, laughing a little. “I don’t get a hello?”

The blonde through the screen grinned apologetically. “Hey, Henry.”

 

_Dear Kyuhyun,_

_Nothing much has been going on for me either. I think there’s something wrong with Henry, but he doesn’t want to talk about it. I probably shouldn’t be telling you anything, right? I’m just a bit worried about him. Hopefully Donghae can help him though. That’s what he’s there to do, right? Help the person he cares most about?_

_I really wish I could see you sooner. We’re almost into summer again, and then everything will be full of fun and we can be together for a few days. You did say that you can stay longer than just the summer festival this year, right?_

_It’s funny…I don’t want to stop writing either._

_I think it’s just because we haven’t seen each other in a long time. It really feels different this time around, huh?_

_Well…then again, a lot of things changed._

_I’ll wait for you a while longer._

_Lots of Love,_

_Ryeowook_


	15. Chapter 15

 

“Hmm, it looks like your obsession is having problems,” Kyuhyun mused as he read Ryeowook’s letter. He saw Zhoumi stiffen slightly from across the room.

“What’s wrong with him?” the third year prompted as he was packing his suitcase. The year was ending and summer break was nearing, which certainly meant going on vacation. For Zhoumi though, that meant going Beijing and studying at his father’s company.

Kyuhyun cleared his throat and recited:

 

_“Well, right now Henry is doing a lot better. Or at least I think he is. Whenever I try talking to him about things, he starts to mumble to himself. Now that Donghae is back though, he’s been much less…uncomfortable. Then again, maybe that’s because he’s living with Donghae again. I’m not sure. I don’t know the person’s name, but Henry says he’s his first relationship? Apparently the person is Chinese and is the same age as Donghae.”_

A smug smile forced the corners of Zhoumi’s mouth to go up. “He hasn’t forgotten me, it seems,” the Chinese man remarked, beginning to pack his suitcase with even greater enthusiasm. “I’ve heard from Mr. Lau that Henry is coming to China for a short tour with an orchestra. I’ll have to be sure to go and see him.”

“Oh?” Kyuhyun was about to ask if he could come as well so as to see the drama unfold in person, but then he pulled back – remembering that Henry would just go back and tell Ryeowook how much of an ass he really is. “Go win your boy back, hmm?”

Zhoumi zipped up his luggage, setting it upright on the floor. “Win him back? I never lost him. That Donghae person is just a distraction.” He grabbed his shoulder bag and started rolling his suitcase towards the open dorm room door. “Besides,” confidence laced his words as if there was no doubt that he could be wrong, “people are bound to hurt the ones they claim to care for.”

“What makes you stand above Donghae, then?” Kyuhyun smiled lazily, leaning back on the stripped mattress. “Weren’t you the first one to hurt Henry?”

“If there are enough good things to outweigh the bad things, everything ends up okay,” Zhoumi responded easily. “I’ll just wait for the moment that man hurts him. It couldn’t be that much longer. After all, he’s a third-rate hick.” Chuckling, he headed out the door, calling over his shoulder, “Come hang out with me sometime soon. See you, Kyuhyun.”

The boy read the rest of the latter, smiling to himself whenever Ryeowook wrote something funny or sweet. They would be seeing each other again soon and then he could relax. Their winter visits were always full of merriment, but they were also filled with family. During the summer, they could be anywhere and everywhere together with no disturbances. Was that such a terribly bad dream? Kyuhyun didn’t think so.

 

_You know, there was something weird going on with Sungmin, Eunhyuk and Donghae after they got back…I thought I was being silly and that’s why I haven’t brought it up yet, but there’s really something wrong. After they got back from their Italy trip, it feels like they’re trying too hard to be…normal? Is that a good word?_

_Well, if you have any ideas, please tell me Kyuhyun._

_Otherwise, I can’t wait to see you!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Ryeowook_

Kyuhyun frowned, gazing up at the ceiling. What could’ve happened? “Strange…,” he muttered, watching the letter flap in the light breeze rolling through the open window.

 

***

 

_Venice, Italy – 2 Months Ago_

Loud music pounded through the narrow streets of Venice. There were people filling the square, throwing confetti, winding and blowing their sound makers, and grinding to music. Strobe lights flashed from a nearby open bar and street lamps spilled down on the zealous figures.

There was no distinction between the body next to you and the body a few people over from you. Everyone had piled into a mass of alcohol and sweat with no way out. The options were delirium or delirium. Most of them didn’t even know each other – all of the groups having been torn apart during the fun.

Hot breaths and soft giggles echoed through one of the empty alleyways. Mouths met in wet kisses and hands roamed with a stumbling, careless attitude. Slurred words were mumbled to one another, but it was just a mess in the end.

“D-Donghae…,” Sungmin mumbled, arms wrapped around his friend’s neck, lips crashing with lips. He laughed drunkenly, sliding one of his legs between the blonde’s.

The latter had one hand pressed up against the wall for balance, whilst his other hand ran lower and lower down Sungmin’s backside. He was breathing harder, eyes spinning and liquefied with too much vodka. Just as his fingertips ghosted over the edge of Sungmin’s pants, a harsh force was slamming into him, thrusting him back.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Eunhyuk had shoved Donghae away. His eyes were burning with hatred

The latter stumbled backwards, crashing into the narrow alley’s stone wall. “I’m just goofing around,” he slurred, wiping his mouth and leering. “What? Are you pissed? Did you wanna be me just now?” Donghae laughed, “Did you wanna have your tongue shoved down his throat instead?”  

Eunhyuk’s lips curled back, a guttural noise rising in his throat. Clenching his fist, he threw his arm, knuckles smashing the pretty, drunken boy’s face. He watched Donghae skid across the ground, groaning and struggling to get back up. “You _know_ that I’m in love with him!” he spat. “You fucking _knew that_ and you still pull this shit?! _Do you really think being drunk is any excuse, asshole_?” Eunhyuk practically screamed, resisting the urge to kick the floored male.

“You’re in love with me?”

He froze, eyes widening as he slowly turned his body.

Sungmin was staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“M-Mm…U-Uh…,” Eunhyuk looked away, covering his flushed features.

The cute boy closed the distance between them and then proceeded to punch the lanky male in the eye. Sungmin shook his hand free of the stinging pain, tears forming in his eyes. “Who do you think you are?” he shouted. “Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?! If you don’t even have the balls to tell me you love me, then you don’t have the right to interfere with what I do.”

Flinging his arm out, his trembling fingers pointed down at Donghae who had just then collected himself enough to sit up. “I’m already in love with someone, okay, Eunhyuk?” he cried, looking over desperately at the dark blonde haired male. “I’ve been in love with him for so much longer than you could _ever_ know!”

Donghae’s eyes were wide at that point, his drunken state draining away as the words sliced through him.

“This was _my chance_ , Eunhyuk…it was finally my chance to…to…,” Sungmin shook his head. Without another word, he turned and swiftly raced out of the alleyway, disappearing into the mess of partygoers.

“Oh fuck…,” Donghae breathed.

“You never knew?” Eunhyuk guessed. It wasn’t like he had ever known either.

The guy grunted, head shaking back and forth. “Not that…,” he lurched away, puking over the ledge and straight into the waters of Venice.

“I really hope no one is down there…,” his friend muttered, wincing.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

“But guys, it’s all expenses _paid_! We should take the chance and go together!” Ryeowook waved the papers at Donghae, Sungmin and Eunhyuk, desperately wishing for the trio to get back to normal. He still had no idea what was going on with them, but it was starting to interfere with their group. The most frustrating part was that they denied everything.

Henry was swallowing a mouthful of rice when he heard Ryeowook’s rising voice. Placing his hand on the older boy’s shoulder, he shook him lightly. “Hey,” he began, wincing as the rice went down his throat a bit too quickly, “It’s okay. If they don’t wanna go, then we shouldn’t force them, right? Unless you’re against going alone with me,” Henry grinned, hoping to lighten the mood. Anymore tension and their group surely would burst.

Sighing, Ryeowook turned to the three adamant boys. “C’mon, this is your last chance. Tomorrow morning is the deadline to get these forms to Henry’s manager. If you agree, that means we get to spend summer break touring China! How can you guys not want to do that? Think of all the fun we’ll have! We can even visit Taiwan, you know, Henry’s homeland!”

“My homeland is technically Canada,” he interjected, quickly shutting up when he saw Ryeowook glaring.

Donghae smiled softly at his boyfriend, patting the younger boy’s head understandingly. The latter knocked his hand off, frowning and blushing. On either side of them were Eunhyuk and Sungmin, both of them refusing to say a word.

“Please Eunhyuk?” Ryeowook pleaded, eyes flitting to Sungmin next, “Sungmin?”

The platinum haired boy sighed loudly and stood up, walking towards the door. A waitress bid him goodbye as he passed her, but even then he didn’t greet her. Something was certainly off. Ryeowook caught the older one’s wrist, stopping him.

“Look,” Sungmin shook his arm free gently, eyes focusing on Ryeowook, “I just have other things I have to do this summer. I can’t spend a month fooling around in China just because I want to. So I’m sorry, Ryeo-ah.” He pushed the restaurant door open, disappearing into the street lamp lit road.

Eunhyuk ruffled his junior’s hair as he passed him on the way to the door. “I’m gonna go see if he’s alright. Sorry, but I can’t go either.” He did the same as Sungmin, vanishing through the doorway.

Next up was Donghae, who kissed Henry’s cheek and said, “You don’t mind if I don’t go, right? I have a dance scholarship I’m trying to get this summer and so I have to be practicing constantly.”

“No, it’s completely okay,” Henry assured with probably a little too much enthusiasm.

A crease formed between the handsome blonde’s eyes. “Uhm…okay,” he laughed it off, trying to get rid of that unease in his heart. Donghae slid out of the booth, jogging lightly towards the exit. “I forgot that I have to do something, so you two should head home soon too.” And then he was gone.

Ryeowook and Henry exchanged a look. “He’s a really bad liar,” the older boy remarked, sinking down in the seat across from Henry.

“Yeah, he is,” the musician agreed, taking a sip of his iced tea, “I think it’s because he forgets the little details.”

“Like…that you live with him?” Ryeowook prompted, picking up his nearly empty bubble tea.

Henry grinned a little tiredly, “Yeah, that’s about right. To be honest, I don’t know how he’s been able to keep quiet about whatever’s going on between Eunhyuk, Sungmin and him.”

“Maybe it’s that serious,” he mumbled softly, not wanting to believe it. At that point though, there was no other explanation. Whatever the hell happened in Italy was severe – probably more so than either of them could guess. Ryeowook pushed his finished drink aside, slumping down on the table top. “Can you feel the rift?”

“Between the three of them, of course,” Henry responded.

“No,” he shook his head, “the rift between them and us.” Ryeowook watched the realization slowly dawn on the younger boy. He reached across the table, taking one of Henry’s hands. “We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry.”

Henry was about to answer, but then his phone buzzed. Once he had the device out and unlocked, he scrolled through notifications until he found his email. Opening the message, his entire body grew rigged. With intense effort, Henry closed the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. “Let’s head home.”

 

***

 

Kyuhyun climbed into the limo taking him to the airport. Just as he shut the door, a voice filled the dark backseat. Smiling, Kyuhyun leaned over the seats, allowing his lips to be kissed and his body pulled into the lap of the older male. “Hey Kibum,” he greeted, arms draping across the handsome, dark haired boy.

“Are you heading to Italy again?”

“Are you coming with me?” Kyuhyun smirked.

Kibum chuckled and cupped the boy’s chin, directing his head down until their foreheads were nearly touching. “If you want me to, I’ll go.”

“Oh, so I have to want you to come?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s your vacation, Kyuhyun,” the older male absently mumbled into a kiss, “you tell me what to do.”

His heart beat faster at those words. It was rare to hear something like that from Kibum. Had he really gotten that right? Kyuhyun swallowed, lips parting softly. “I can tell the almighty Kibum what to do? Are you sure you want me to do that?”

“I taught you everything,” he responded, tilting his head down to nibble at a spot high up on Kyuhyun’s neck, “I trained you…I know all there is to know about the real you.” Kibum chuckled when he felt the boy shudder under his light ministrations, “I even know about your wishes…dreams…,” he trailed down Kyuhyun’s throat, catching the silver chain around his neck between teeth.

Kibum tugged the necklace out, allowing the bell to jingle. “You’re scared to be vulnerable. You need silly little trinkets like this to assure yourself that you’ll never be alone,” he smirked, dropping the chain back down. “That’s all it is. You only care about that Ryeowook child because you know he’s too stupid and weak to ever leave you.”

Kyuhyun looked down at the twinkling bell, body becoming colder. “Is that what idealism is?”

“What else?” Kibum returned. “It’s not a bad thing, Kyuhyun. You can feel for the boy. You can play these games. But they’re just games in the end,” he shrugged lightly, that angelic smile crossing his face, “don’t forget that. The real you is the one sitting in my lap right now.” He kissed the boy’s lips again, hands lowering to push up the thin shirt covering Kyuhyun’s body. “The real you is the one who likes to fuck around,” Kibum’s chilly hands ran up the warm abdomen and chest, following curves and muscles, “The real you reigns like a king…,” he pressed a soft kiss to Kyuhyun’s cheek, “understand?”

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Eunhyuk caught Sungmin’s shoulder, turning him around. They stood just beneath a pool of light, some shadows jumping across their features. “Slow down,” he sighed.

“Why should I?” Sungmin retorted. He awkwardly pulled away from his friend, not meeting Eunhyuk’s eyes.

The latter swallowed his wishes to lash out and then backed up – giving Sungmin space. “You basically slapped Ryeowook in the face just now. He doesn’t know what’s going on and you’re treating him like he should be sympathetic or some shit like that.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” he raked fingers through his hair, jaw clenching. “This just isn’t working, okay? I don’t even know how to be friends with you anymore. I don’t know how to act around all of our friends. Hell, I can’t even talk to Donghae like a normal person anymore. Everything is a mess and it would just be easier if—”

“I fucking swear,” Eunhyuk cut him off and went on, “if you say what I know you’re going to say then I’m gonna floor you right here and now.”

Sungmin chewed his bottom lip and sighed. “Fine, but I’m serious. What are the three of us going to do? We can’t continue like this.”

The sounds of approaching footsteps caught their attention and they turned to see Donghae coming up to them. His face was a little pink from jogging and his hair was wind swept across those warm brown eyes. Eunhyuk didn’t mean to look. Really he didn’t mean to look at Sungmin in that moment, but he did and Eunhyuk couldn’t think of another time where he so utterly wanted to die.

A light flashed in Sungmin’s eyes, and his features were glowing when he watched the attractive boy approaching them. There was a slight change in his posture and a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

Eunhyuk loathed it all, yet still, he wanted to catch his breath and melt under the sight of such a beautiful person.

But he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

“I was worried about you guys…uhm,” Donghae looked down at the ground and then back up, “being alone together…I guess.”

Sungmin nodded carefully. “Yeah…I get it.”

“We were talking about how this situation can’t go on,” Eunhyuk stated with probably too much force. He closed his eyes, looking off to the side so he could avoid glaring at anyone. The reaction wasn’t something he could control, that’s all. “Ryeowook and Henry are seriously getting worried and they don’t buy our story at all.”

“Well they’re going to be gone for a month. We can figure something out in that time, right?” Donghae questioned.

“You really think so?” Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow. “We aren’t even able to look at one another. We’ve been dealing with this shit for almost five months and none of us are okay yet.”

“It’s probably because we haven’t talked about anything,” Sungmin said, picking at his nails and the pockets of his pants. “Donghae was right. We should’ve talked about it back then.”

“Of course,” the skinny boy muttered under his breath, quickly dismissing the action when he saw Sungmin wince. Eunhyuk ruffled his own hair in frustration. “Okay guys, look,” he forced himself to meet both of their eyes. “…the problem isn’t me. I’m just feeling what I feel on my own. It’s my problem if I fuck it up.”

“That’s the same for me,” Sungmin argued softly.

“No it isn’t,” he shook his head firmly, lips forming a stern line, “and it isn’t because you and Donghae kissed. Even if he was drunk, he wasn’t drunk enough to not know what was going on.” Eunhyuk pointed at his wide eyed friend, “Bro, you had memory of that entire night. I don’t know if deep down you have feelings for Sungmin or something, but you need to pull your shit together. You’ve got a boyfriend, and you need to sort out whatever’s going on inside of you.”

“What are you saying?” Sungmin’s voice was quiet, large black eyes foggy with confusion and anticipation.

Eunhyuk willed himself to mask his own disdain and then he said, “I’m going to China with them.” He held up a hand, stopping both of them from interjecting with questions. “I’m going to China. You two are staying here. You’re going to talk about it. You’re going to figure something out. In a month, you two will be okay again.” Taking a deep breath, he backed out of the light and waved once. “See you guys around.”

 

Sungmin and Donghae turned to each other, a strange atmosphere enclosing them. “…Are we supposed to talk right now?” the taller male questioned.

“U-Uh, maybe we should,” Sungmin replied, looking down.

“…okay,” he nodded, “then I’ll walk you home…and we’ll talk.”

 

Halfway down the street, Eunhyuk stopped and leaned back against a white stone wall. He tensed his fist, slamming it backwards into the hard material. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…,” he breathed miserably, lips trembling. “I’m so stupid...”

Pulling out his phone, Eunhyuk dialed Henry’s number, waiting quietly for a reply.

Maybe it would be alright.

Just maybe everything would turn out alright.

In a month, things would be back to normal.

They could all be friends again.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

“Why are you calling me?” Henry spoke into the phone as he paced back and forth in front of Donghae’s apartment. He had forgotten his keys again and now he had to wait for the older boy to hurry on home. The night was getting later though, and the warm summer breeze was beginning to chill.

A smooth, elegant voice came through the receiver, saying, “Why did you pick up?”

Flustered, Henry picked at a loose thread on his shirt, “…I…how can I not pick up?”

“That’s right,” Zhoumi chuckled, “I guess you wouldn’t just leave me hanging. You got my message?”

“We’re not together anymore,” Henry sighed, barely believing his own words, “please don’t come see me when I’m in China. I…I’m already dating someone else. I don’t want anything to mess that up.”

Zhoumi was quiet for barely a moment. “You really think there’s someone better for you than me? Tell me what he actually knows about you.”

Gulping, the boy shook off his fear, accepting the challenge. “He knows that I can’t cook well. He knows that I like Bruno Mars. He knows that when I’m worried I eat. He knows that I like cuddling. He knows…uhm…,” Henry stopped, frowning as he realized just how little Donghae really knew about him. What did they talk about at night? They had been living together for more than a year…was that really all Donghae knew?

“So he doesn’t know about your family? Or that you like being fed? Or that you like being called cute because of your baby-face? Or that you like long make-out sessions during thunderstorms?” the older boy rattled off without hesitation.

“Hey!” Henry exclaimed indignantly, “You make me sound weird!”

Zhoumi sounded like he was laughing on the other side. “But you do like kissing when it’s storming out,” he teased, “It distracts you from the chaotic sounds.”

He was smiling without even realizing it, his heart feeling warmer when he listened to Zhoumi. “You still remember a lot of things…”

“There’s more,” he stated cheerily, “You get homesick for Canada a lot. You’re scared to become a full-fledged violinist because you think you won’t be able to be a kid anymore. You like lame jokes. You like it when people pinch your cheeks. You like sleeping on my lap. You fall asleep when you’re sung lullabies. You always want to prove yourself even when no one’s asking you to…,” Zhoumi’s voice softened, “…Henry, how can you think that anyone else is good enough for you, especially someone from a small town like that? I’m the one you’re supposed to be with. I know everything about you and you know that you still love me.”

Henry’s eyes widened, heart skipping a beat. He was silent at first, trying to think of something logical to say. All he could hear was a buzzing though. “…Mi…,” he finally managed.

“Just tell me you love me and I’ll hang up. That’s all I’ll ask of you right now,” Zhoumi pressed, voice cutting through the haze.

“Henry!”

The boy’s head snapped up and he saw Donghae coming towards him, a smile on the older boy’s face. Henry silently waved at him.

“Henry,” Zhoumi said gently, “tell me you love me.”

Donghae stopped a few feet away from his lover, looking at him curiously. He held up a hand to his ear, making a sign for ‘phone’.

His eyes were locked on Donghae’s, feeling himself being pulled into those warm, liquid pools. Parting his lips, Henry’s voice joined the soft sounds of night, “I…love you.”

The line disconnected.

On the other hand, Donghae’s expression changed, eyes a flurry of different emotions until they landed on one that should’ve been affectionate, but was instead unreadable. Henry didn’t mind though – not really, at least. He dropped his arm, phone still tightly held in hand.

“Really?” Donghae murmured.

 Henry nodded ever so slightly, his voice airy and baseless, “…Ah.”

A light in their shared apartment flickered on and then Donghae’s mom was sticking her head out of the open window. “What are you two doing? Come inside already!”

“Umma, you’re home!” Donghae exclaimed, waving. He headed towards the unit, only looking back at Henry to offer him a hand. “We should go inside.”

The boy made a small sound of agreement as he took the hand. _If that ‘I love you’ was meant for you, Donghae, should I worry that you didn’t say it back?_

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

“Give us a tour, kiddo!” Eunhyuk slapped Henry’s back, eyes wide and excited as he looked around the streets of Shanghai.

The young boy lurched forward, stumbling and frowning. Grumbling under his breath, he turned to his two friends and said, “Sorry, but we have to get to the venue immediately for rehearsal. My first performance is tonight and my manager,” his eyes drifted to the rigid man standing beside a cab, “is very tense.”

“I can see that,” Eunhyuk muttered, bemused. “Alright, then we’ll go touring tomorrow. Is that alright?”

Henry nodded. “Yeah, we can go around all morning. Ryeo-hyung, are you okay?” He waved his hand in Ryeowook’s face.

The older male jumped, eyelids fluttering. “Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something…”

“I bet he was thinking about Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk teased.

The manager cleared his throat roughly and the three boys quickly started heading towards the impatient man. Ryeowook’s face was lightly colored and he pouted. “Is there something wrong with thinking about him?”

“Of course not,” the oldest of the three chuckled, tousling his friend’s hair.

They climbed into the backseat and immediately, the car was pulling into traffic. It bounced and rocked unsteadily, sending tremors of fear through the teens. As if sensing it, Henry’s manager glanced back at them. “Don’t worry. We’ll be getting a private driver by tomorrow.”

 

***

 

Kyuhyun pulled the blankets up to cover his body. Sunlight spilled through the open balcony doors and a well dressed male sat outside in the morning air. Dragging the blanket with him, Kyuhyun padded over to Kibum, stepping out into fresh scents and slowly awakening Italians. “Good morning…,” he mumbled, yawning, “why aren’t you in bed?”

“I wasn’t tired anymore,” Kibum responded, sipping his drink. Black eyes scanned Kyuhyun’s wardrobe and then an amused smile made its way across his face. “You should walk around like that all the time.”

Grinning drowsily, the younger boy dropped the bed sheet – allowing cream colored cloth to pool in his lap. “It doesn’t hold up very well, you know.”

Kibum leaned forward, chuckling. “That’s a shame…” He ran his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair, leading his face until their mouths were pressing against one another’s. “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you…tell me about Ryeowook.”

A flash of adrenaline lit Kyuhyun’s eyes before quickly fading away. “Why are you suddenly interested in him?” He took the pot of tea left out and poured himself a cup as well. Steam rose as herbal scents wafted towards him.

“Is this really sudden?” Kibum prompted. “I’ve always been interested in even the most miniscule parts of your life. It’s perfectly natural for me to have some curiosity concerning the boy you’ve decided to date.”

Kyuhyun still seemed skeptical, but then he shrugged and said, “What do you want to know?”

“For starters, what sorts of things does he like?”

“Cooking,” he answered without stuttering. A little smile touched his lips. “And he likes fireworks a lot. He loves to sing. He likes spending time with his friends. He doesn’t like sports very much though.” Kyuhyun wanted to say more, but caught himself. How could he be getting carried away? It was Kibum he was talking to. The man probably didn’t care to hear about these things.

The handsome, black haired male nodded understandingly. “He sounds like a very effeminate boy…but he also sounds very endearing. I’m happy to hear that he hasn’t changed in all these years,” Kibum remarked, “I would’ve been disappointed to see him tainted.”

“Why would you be disappointed?” Kyuhyun frowned, sipping his tea.

Kibum smiled beautifully and then said, “Because that would mean he has been influencing you in a terrible way.”

 

***

 

_“Are you all packed up?”_

_Henry looked up from his suitcase and smiled. “Yeah, I’m all done.”_

_“Be careful while you’re there.”_

_“Don’t worry I’ll have people around me.”_

_“Then…I guess I’ll see you in a month.”_

_He nodded and walked over. “I really do like you, Donghae. Please believe me, no matter what happens. You’re the first person that has ever made me feel like I…can just be me.”_

“Donghae!”

His head lifted and he blinked away the memories. Sungmin was jogging towards him, a smile on his face. Slipping the headphones off, Donghae waved at the other boy, “Hey, Sungmin.”

“Sorry I’m late. My boss wouldn’t let me off. How long have you been waiting?”

The attractive youth shrugged easily and grinned, “Not long. So…,” he looked down for a moment and then back up, toying with the cord of his headphones, “Are we really trying this?”

Sungmin froze, fingers twitching uneasily. “If you’re not okay with it, then I’m not going to force you, Hae. You can still change your mind. I mean, I know it’s not real and you’re just doing this as a favor for me—”

“—sorry,” he cut in, gently placing his hand on the top of Sungmin’s head, “I shouldn’t have suddenly said that. It’s okay. To be honest, I probably have a few things I need to know through this as well.” Donghae couldn’t help that his heart warmed when he saw that smile stretch across Sungmin’s face. It shouldn’t have made him feel like that, but it did.

What was wrong with him?

“Then…I guess we should head out before the movie starts, right?” Sungmin prompted, trying to will away his blush.

Donghae laughed quietly and nodded towards the theatre. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

**_Zhoumi:_ ** _I read the reviews for your performance. I can’t wait until you come to Beijing._

 

Henry closed his phone, rolling over on the bed. There were lights shining outside his hotel room window, showing the night life of Hong Kong. He sighed and pulled out his phone once more. Scrolling through emails, he found one from Donghae that was dated three days ago. Although Henry had responded to him, there hadn’t been any recent contact from his boyfriend.

Opening the email, he read for probably the fiftieth time.

 

**Fr: Lee Donghae**

**To: Henry Lau**

**Subj.: Re: Hi**

_Everything here is going well. I can’t believe that I haven’t seen you for a week already! You should come home already, Henry, haha!_

_Sungmin is doing well too. He’s been working a lot and we’ve been keeping each other company. I hope you and Eunhyuk and Ryeowook are having lots of fun. Send me more pictures and souvenirs ;)_

 

Sighing, Henry pushed the screen so he could read his reply message.

 

**Fr: Henry Lau**

**To: Lee Donghae**

 

**Subj.: Re: Hi**

_I’m having lots of fun, I promise! I really miss you and I still wish that you could’ve come with us but I understand. Hopefully that scholarship training is going well. I really want to hear that you got it, okay?? The sponsor is a Chinese organization, right? Does that mean you’re going to go study in China after you graduate? If so, that would be absolutely amazing in my opinion._

_I can’t wait until this tour is over…I’m already tired, haha. That’s probably not good for a musician right?_

_Oh and Eunhyuk and Ryeowook are being such tourists, but they’re still great. I know that we’re going to have to buy more suitcases…they really bought a lot of stuff (using my manager’s money ^-^;; )_

_There’s a lot of stuff I still have to do though. The tour is all around China but man…_

_After Hong Kong, we’re heading to Taiwan, I believe. Our tour ends in Beijing. Apparently there’s a lot of hype so we’re going to be staying there for two weeks. That means performances every night (almost). Sigh._

_I really want to see you._

Henry stared at his own message and suddenly felt at a complete loss. It was upsetting and worrisome and so many other bad things. Why wasn’t Donghae replying? It had been three days already. He knew that the guy was busy, but couldn’t he spare a moment to shoot a little email telling him that he had read his reply?

The phone buzzed and suddenly Henry’s heart skipped a beat. He exited the message and opened up the home screen again. Just as quickly as his heart had risen, it fell.

 

_One New Message: Zhoumi_

Hesitating for only a second, Henry pressed on the icon and then a text message popped up.

 

**Zhoumi:** _Why don’t you ever reply to me? I get sad, you know…_

**Henry:** _Why should I be replying to you?_

 

Not even a minute after the message had successfully sent was the phone vibrating with an incoming call. Henry couldn’t help the little laugh that bubbled up inside of him. Clicking the Answer button, he brought the phone up to his ear and said, “What do you want?”

“Is that how you greet someone?” Zhoumi responded easily.

“If that someone is you,” Henry retorted, an obvious undertone of teasing in his voice. It was easy to talk to Zhoumi at times like these. They were always together, even when they were little. The way things went awry…that had nothing to do with their compatibility.

“Where is this sudden attitude coming from?” the older male mused, “Has the suburban life made you a cold hearted boy?”

Henry laughed softly and flopped onto his backside. “Hey, Zhoumi?”

“Hmm? What is it?” he murmured.

“What do you love about me?”

“Why are you suddenly curious?” Zhoumi questioned, “Has something happened?”

The boy was quiet.

“…I don’t love any one thing about you. I love everything together. To pick and choose what I like isn’t how I define love. If you aren’t perfect to me in every way, then I certainly don’t love you.”

Henry covered his face, tears wetting his eyes. Desperately, he tried to muffle his sobs and whimpering, but it just didn’t seem possible. How could the person who scared him so much back then…really be saying such sweet things?

No, of course he already knew why. Zhoumi made him feel loved. He always knew how to do that. He always knew the right thing to say. He always knew the perfect actions to take. And the best of all, he knew exactly what made Henry tick – every single little detail.

Donghae…Donghae made him feel like he wanted to be in love. He did things that were silly and memorable and subtle. Every word and breath he took could make Henry go wide-eyed. It was like seeing a whole different world every time Donghae opened his mouth and said something.

“Why are you crying?” Zhoumi asked softly.

“Because…,” he sniffled, laughing the tiniest bit, “…because I don’t know what to do…”

“Come to Beijing and be with me. That’s all you have to do.”

Henry caught his breath, tears halting for a moment. “W-What?”

“You already know that I want us to be together,” Zhoumi stated simply, “so just do the inevitable. We’re meant to be in love and it seems wrong for us to be apart, doesn’t it?”

“Why do you always say those things?” he whispered.

“Because I know how to touch your heart.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

_Ryeowook craned his neck, trying to see above the tall figures pushing and walking all around him. A bright blue balloon was tied to the back of his shorts, floating and bobbing along with the sea of people. It was supposed to keep him from losing his toy, but now he had somehow lost his mother._

_“Umma?” he called, blinking and turning around in circles._

_No one responded, just like it had been for who knew how long._

_A group of teenagers passed by him talking about the fireworks that were starting soon. Ryeowook’s eyes widened in horror and he started struggling to get out of the crowds. Tears were forming in his eyes as he screamed for his mom to come and take him to go see the fireworks. That was his favorite part of the summer festival and he wasn’t about to miss it._

_Some minutes later, he was full out wailing and crying, standing at the very edge of the festival. Some people were trying to calm him, but nothing seemed to work. Ryeowook shook his head whenever someone tried to talk to him. All the words he wanted to say were fumbled and jumbled in his brain. Why didn’t any of them understand that all he really wanted was to see the fireworks? Wasn’t that why most people were here?_

_Suddenly, something was jerking on the string of his balloon, which in turn yanked him backwards. Ryeowook stumbled and turned around to see another boy his age standing there. A nanny was with him and trying to tell him that that balloon wasn’t his to play with._

_“Can I have your toy?” he asked, staring point blank. Dark eyes bore into Ryeowook’s in a way that no child should’ve been able to stare at someone._

_“M-My…my umma left me…,” Ryeowook hiccupped. He hugged the other child without thinking much and cried harder, “I w-want to see the f-fireworks!”_

_Kyuhyun frowned and shoved the boy off of him. Taking Ryeowook’s hand, he pulled him away towards a deserted part of the festival. The stranger’s nanny was a few steps behind them, not bothering to question the friendships of children. “You can’t see the fireworks if you just cry everywhere. You need to keep moving. You can’t rely on people. If you want to be somewhere, you have to go by yourself.”_

_“R-Really?” Ryeowook asked in awe, wiping his runny nose with sleeve._

_“Yup, you have to listen to me because I’m smart,” Kyuhyun nodded very seriously._

_They shuffled along until they reached narrow pathway just off the edge of the festival grounds. Ryeowook squeezed the boy’s hand, stepping a little closer to him as he saw the darkness moving in. “You must be really smart,” he said, smiling widely, eyes bright with wonder._

_Kyuhyun tilted his head back and returned the smile slightly. “My teachers tell me I’m super smart. Do you live here?” he asked, changing the subject._

_“Yeah, I live down the street,” the boy chimed. “Are you new here? Where are your mommy and daddy?”_

_“I’m visiting my grandma and grandpa,” Kyuhyun replied, stopping at the very edge of a small ledge. He pointed out towards the vast area ahead of them just as fireworks shrilly rose into the air. “I live in China though. Do you know where that is?”_

_Ryeowook shook his head, eyes glue to the bright lights bursting above him_. _“Is it far?”_

_“I think so,” the child mumbled, not quite understanding what was so special about explosions in the sky. If anything, they were scary, right? “What’s your name? My name is Cho Kyuhyun.” He shook the distracted boy’s hand, immediately getting Ryeowook’s attention. “I said my name is Kyuhyun, so you have to tell me your name now.”_

_“Oh…okay,” he giggled and said, “I’m Ryeowook.”_

_Smiling, Kyuhyun glanced at the blue balloons again. “Hey, hey, if I give you something to find your umma, will you give me your balloon?”_

_Ryeowook bit his lip, frowning. “But I like my balloon…”_

_“But you like your umma more!” Kyuhyun huffed._

_“Hmm…yeah…I do,” the smaller boy pointed to the knot at the base of the toy, “can you untie it?”_

_Without further ado, Kyuhyun started undoing the tie. He got it after a minute and then proceeded to loop the blue item around his wrist. “Thank you, Ryeowook,” he grinned and then added quickly, “Close your eyes!”_

_“H-Huh? Why?” he covered his eyes, worried. The fireworks drowned out any other noise, but he did feel a small item bouncing off his thigh._

_“Open them!” Kyuhyun ordered, watching as the kid looked down to see a silver bell dangling from a loop of his shorts. “That can replace your balloon and it’ll show you where your umma is. Just shake it!”_

_Ryeowook did as he was told, fiercely swinging the bell. “Is it working?” he asked hopefully, eyes large with wonder._

_The other boy looked down the little road leading up to the ledge and saw his nanny and another woman coming towards them. “Is that her?”_

_Whirling around, Ryeowook cried out and raced over to his mother who quickly gathered him in her arms. Kyuhyun stared at the second bell he had and shook it gently…maybe a little hopefully. At first nothing happened, but then he heard that high pitched voice and saw Ryeowook coming back with his mom right behind him. “He’s the one who helped me, umma,” the boy explained quickly, pointing at Kyuhyun._

_The latter stared at Ryeowook for long moments, wondering what he was feeling. He jingled the bell again, and then smiled._

***

 

Ryeowook opened his eyes, smiling and stretching. Next to him, Eunhyuk was snoring and mumbling. The sun was just beginning to rise over the unfamiliar city. “I love that dream,” he sighed happily, laughing to himself.

“What’s up with you?” Eunhyuk slurred, rolling over and taking the blanket with him.

“I was thinking about something nice,” he responded softly, picking up his phone and clicking on Kyuhyun’s phone number. It was an international messaging app contact list. Ryeowook pulled up a blank text and began tapping the touch screen.

 

**To: Kyuhyun**

**I dreamt about the night we met. It was really funny, huh? ^^**

On a completely different terrain with different people and time zones and feelings, a boy was sliding his phone out of pocket to find a new message. Kyuhyun opened it and broke into a smile. In the distance, he could hear Kibum calling for him to come back inside the club, but he ignored the male long enough so he could send a reply.

 

**To: Ryeowook**

**I think it was cute. That was the night everything started. I hope you’re having a good time in China.**

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

Donghae knew he owed Henry a reply. Really, he knew it was wrong to not respond…but he couldn’t think of anything to say. He had no inspiration to give even a small answer to the things his lover had told him. Was it disinterest? Donghae didn’t want to believe that he was so cruel – cruel enough to not care what Henry had to say.

They were still friends before boyfriends, right? In the end, that was the only reason that drove Donghae to pull up a reply message and begin typing.

 

**Fr: Lee Donghae**

**To: Henry Lau**

_Oh wow, that sounds like a really cool trip! I’ve been have a good time as well._

_Have fun with whatever you’re doing and I can’t wait to see you either!_

That was an okay message in Donghae’s mind. Or rather, he didn’t know what else to write. The things he had been doing at home weren’t good to talk about with his lover.

Personally, Donghae didn’t think he was doing anything all that bad. He and Sungmin weren’t kissing or touching. It wasn’t cheating, so why did Donghae feel so guilty about all of it? It had been bothering him for so long now. Just what made it feel like he was committing a crime by hanging out with one of his friends?

If Henry knew what he and Sungmin were doing, he would probably get happy or tell Donghae that it’s awesome that they’re having a good time together.

“Hey, I’m done!” Sungmin walked over from the movie theatre’s restroom. “Where do you feel like going?”

Donghae put his phone away and smiled at the other male. “Can we just go for a walk? I have some stuff I wanna talk to you about.”

Silently, he nodded and followed the handsome boy out into the late evening. They had had dinner during the film, and so there was nothing left to do but go home or go for a walk. Donghae looked down the stretch of pier and then nudged Sungmin towards the left.

There were other people coming towards them and others going their way, but no one gave them a second glance. Everyone was absorbed in their own worlds, just like they should be.

“So what’s up?” Sungmin prompted, trying to quell the unease in his heart.

“What we’re doing right now is really amazing,” Donghae stated without preamble, “and I can’t even describe how much fun I have when we’re together. Just…can you tell me what’s going on? I mean, do you think what we’re doing is right?”

“That’s not a fair question,” he laughed humorlessly, eyes lifting up to look at the other boy, “you know how I feel about you. This whole thing that I’ve asked for is just selfishness. I think it’s a chance for me to…convince you of my feelings. But I don’t know if I can answer your question.”

Donghae pulled them to a stop as he leaned against the wooden border of the pier. “Okay…then can I ask you as a friend?” he murmured, turning his head to look at Sungmin. “What I’m doing right now, is it really right? Am I supposed to be pursuing feelings when I already have someone waiting for me?”

Breaking eye contact, Sungmin looked ahead, gaze foggy with thoughts. “As a friend, I have to tell you that you’re being the worst sort of person at the moment. But, even if you care about Henry a lot, what do you really know about him? And what does he really know about you? You guys are good friends, but as a couple…aren’t you guys really casual?” He cleared his throat, adding, “I’m not trying to be biased right now, I swear. Even if you feel like Henry is the most important person as of this very second, you’re still losing focus because of me. Henry deserves someone who isn’t that flippant, don’t you think?” Sungmin glanced at Donghae, eyes widening when he saw the shattered expression on his friend’s face.

Before anything else could be said, Donghae opened his mouth, speaking, “You’re right…you’re completely right.” He shook his head, apparently only then coming to terms with how badly he had messed things up. “Then what should I do now?”

Sungmin looked at his watch, and then turned back to the guilt ridden person. “Here, Henry is coming back in one week. If you choose him, then go to the airport and pick him up. If you choose me,” he pursed his lips, cheeks flushing, “…choose me…and I’ll be waiting right here.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

_Oh wow, that sounds like a really cool trip! I’ve been have a good time as well._

_Have fun with whatever you’re doing and I can’t wait to see you either!_

 

Henry squeezed his phone angrily, face contorted in pain. Was that really all he got? He waited for half a month just to get that? Any second, Henry could feel himself getting ready to chuck that stupid device at the wall.

The staff members were racing around him, congratulating, thanking, and complimenting as the Beijing performance was wrapped up for the night. Henry peered around at the happy-go-lucky people and wondered why he couldn’t be one of them. It had been his concert. He should’ve been the happiest of them all. So why did he have to get a message like that?

Suddenly, he was being whipped around and two arms were hugging him tightly and lifting him off the ground. Henry nearly dropped his phone, lips parted in surprise. Warm lips were pressed close to his ear, mumbling, “You’re still as cute as ever.”

“Z-Zhoumi?” he managed, blushing. Henry smiled a bit, looking down at the tall boy holding him up. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has,” Zhoumi said softly, dark eyes pulling the younger male deeper. He slowly lowered the latter to the ground, never letting up on his tight hold. Leaning down, his forehead rested on Henry’s, lips barely a breath away. “Your performance was beautiful…—”

Eunhyuk pried them apart, face slightly pink. Behind him was a cowering, but defiant Ryeowook. “Okay, okay, whoever you are,” Eunhyuk stated, looking at Zhoumi pointedly, “it’s not cool to be hitting on someone’s boyfriend.”

The tall male rolled his eyes but didn’t try to grab Henry again. “May I assume that these two are your friends?”

“Yes, that’s Ryeowook and that’s Eunhyuk,” the violinist responded, still trying to collect himself after such a close call. It bothered him more than anything though that he wanted it. He wanted to be taken advantage of by Zhoumi. “They’ve been with me the entire trip.”

“That’s nice,” he trailed off, eyes lingering for a while too long on Ryeowook as if they knew each other or some nonsense like that. “Well, if you all don’t mind, I’m going to be taking Henry for the night.”

“What?” three voices blurted.

Zhoumi cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, we have things to talk about, isn’t that right?” He looked to the young boy who slowly nodded. “See? Then we’ll be on our way.”

“But wait—!” Ryeowook attempted to stop them, but the tall male was already grabbing Henry’s wrist and leading him towards the exit. He turned helplessly to Eunhyuk who in turn just shook his head.

“We just aren’t very important are we?” Eunhyuk mused, mouth twitching. “Well whatever, let’s go to a night market or something.” He reached into his back pocket for his map, but when he felt nothing, he cursed and started heading towards the door. “Wait right here Ryeowook. I’m going to ask Henry’s manager if he has our map.”

“Ah…okay,” the boy mumbled, not sure what to do with himself now that everyone was gone. Sighing, Ryeowook pulled out his phone and mindlessly scrolled through his contacts. Technology these days was pretty scary – or at least, that’s what Ryeowook was thinking as he read the current locations of almost all of his friends and family. There was a new app that allowed the user to pinpoint cities that other devices were in, which basically meant knowing where everyone was at all times.

Abruptly, he stopped, brow furrowing when he read one contact’s location.

 

Eunhyuk jogged through the bustling lines of cars until he found Henry’s manager hovering outside of one. There were four other figures standing around him. Slowing to a walk, Eunhyuk approached them quietly, confused.

“That’s sad…I’m sorry we missed your performance,” one of them said, looking at Henry.

The young boy was returning the look with utter coldness. “It’s fine.”

Zhoumi seemed to be ill at ease, too. His arm was protectively wrapped around Henry’s waist, eyes dark with something almost bitter, but not quite. “How was your trip to Italy, Kibum? Kyuhyun?”

Eunhyuk had to swallow his own voice when he heard that name. All the while, his large, wide-open eyes were focused on Kyuhyun who was smirking and speaking about whatever the hell it was that he did. The guy, Kibum, had his hands all over the young male, lips pressing kisses against neck.

“Nice to see you again, Henry,” Kyuhyun stated with an indifferent smile, “It looks like you and Mi are getting along, huh?”

“I could say the same thing about you and Kibum-hyung,” Henry responded, seemingly the only one surprised to see Kyuhyun around those people – well, aside from the obvious onlooker.

Eunhyuk couldn’t hold it in anymore. He stepped forward into their direct view and immediately felt the air shift. “What the hell is going on?” he whispered, looking at Kyuhyun specifically.

All of the color drained from the male’s face.

 

Ryeowook sat down in an empty chair, further studying the contact. “Cho Kyuhyun…,” he mumbled aloud, “Beijing, China?”

 

***

 

“Are you telling me about this because you want me to do something?” Zhoumi sat across from his ex-lover in a café. The honking of cars and the chatter of people melded into one beyond the thick glass windows. The older boy took a sip of his drink, waiting for a response.

Henry toyed with his napkin, just needing something to keep himself busy. “Maybe,” he said honestly. “I think I’m too immature to really understand myself, let alone how to be with someone sincerely. You’re the only one I’ve ever been able to…,” his face heated up, “…to really fall for without fear of being hurt.”

“Yes…you’re the one who left me after all,” the male muttered with a hint of bitterness. “I did hurt you though. I’m not sure you should be saying that I’m not dangerous.” Zhoumi smiled faintly.

Henry curled and uncurled his fingers. “You hurt me because you cared too much. I understand that. But with Donghae…he’s pulling away and I don’t know why. Maybe there’s someone better out there. No I’m sure there’s someone better out there. Those kinds of thoughts have been going through my mind ever since he stopped responding to my emails.” The boy pulled out his phone, showing Zhoumi the message that he had received that night.

“…it’s very blunt for a lover,” the older boy remarked, hiding the flashes of anger. He was feeling a mixture of things.

First and foremost it was anger because someone was in the process of throwing away the only person he cared for. Secondly, excitement and perhaps a hint of glee because he was right – it was only a matter of time before Donghae fucked it up and Henry came running back with his precious heart in pieces.

Zhoumi took the boy’s hand, entwining their fingers ever-so gently. “You know that you don’t have to deal with it. All you have to do is stay here…with me.” He squeezed their held hands, leaning forward. “Don’t you see that you fit here? You speak this language. You have family here. You have connections. You have music. You have education. You have me.” Zhoumi absently brushed his thumb over the violinist’s cheek. “Henry, you said it yourself just now. I only hurt and scared you out of concern. I’ll work to be better if you work to trust me even more. That person…he’s not worth the effort. We’ve spent our entire lives getting to know one another. Don’t you think it makes the most sense for you to salvage what we had?”

“But…,” Henry tried to think of something to combat those words, but nothing was coming to mind. Everything Zhoumi said made sense. Why was he so concerned about Donghae? They had barely been dating for any time at all… Unless…Henry’s mind suddenly flickered to that night when he told Zhoumi he loved him on the phone.

Those words very well could’ve been for an entirely different person. And now, as he sat there contemplating why the idea of leaving Donghae was so painful, it became clear that a year with someone really could be meaningful. Time didn’t determine feelings.

“Look.” Zhoumi’s voice cut through everything.

Henry’s eyes fluttered and he refocused on the breathtaking male sitting across from him.

“Your flight to Korea is in six days. If you still have something with that man, then never contact me again. We’ll forget that you and I ever happened.” Zhoumi touched a strand of the boy’s light brown hair, slowly pulling them closer together, halting when their lips just barely grazed. “…but if it’s over with him…don’t stay there. I’ll be waiting at your family’s summer home,” he chuckled in the softest way, “…under the willow tree…by the lake…you remember, don’t you?”

A smile made its way to Henry’s lips without his knowledge. It tended to happened whenever Zhoumi was around and he just didn’t in that moment. “…Okay.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

“Are you in China?” Ryeowook spoke into the phone softly, curiously. He was sitting in one of Henry’s many guest rooms, the lamp light on. For some reason, when he was trying to call Kyuhyun after seeing that location finder, Eunhyuk interrupted and said they should just head back to the Lau Family manor, instead of sight-seeing.

At first, Ryeowook tried to ask Eunhyuk what was wrong with him, but the older boy just wouldn’t hear him out. Something was brewing under the surface, but he refused to say a thing about what happened when he went to get the map.

Kyuhyun’s deep, lulling voice came through the device saying, “Ah, yeah, I just got back in the late afternoon. Are you still in China?”

“Oh, I see,” he laughed a little, “You should go get some sleep. And yes, I’m still in China. I’ll be here until the end of the week. We should go do something whenever you’re not busy, Kyuhyun!”

There was a moment of silence before the reply came. “How about Friday night? I’ll be free then.”

“That’s fine with me,” Ryeowook stated, smiling to himself.

“Then I’ll see…then,” he mumbled, drifting off.

“Okay, have sweet dreams, Kyuhyun,” the older boy said warmly.

“Sleep well,” he answered before hanging up.

Ryeowook set the phone aside and pulled the blankets over himself. Moonlight trickled through his window, giving the room some brightness after he turned off the lamp.

 

***

 

“You are such a fucking smooth talker, aren’t you?” Eunhyuk spat, staring point blank at the miserable-looking boy slumped on his bed.

Kyuhyun made a guttural noise and lifted his head to eye the disapproving boy. They were inside the guest room Eunhyuk had gotten from Henry, which just happened to be about five rooms down from Ryeowook.

“Would you stop using that tone?” the younger boy grumbled, eyes darkening.

“Is that how you talk to someone who covered for you? Do you know how easy it would’ve been for me to just tell Ryeowook on the car ride back?”

“If you were just going to verbally abuse me, then why did you cover for me?” Kyuhyun sighed, raking fingers through his hair.

“I want you to be the one to tell Ryeowook,” Eunhyuk explained simply. He shrugged off the confusion that seemed about ready to burst from the other boy. “That kid is seriously fucked up because of you. He believes in fairytale love and all that shit when it comes to you and only you. That’s why you can also be the one to crush him.”

Kyuhyun flinched at those words, all of his confidence already gone. Several times already, he had been trying to summon his arrogant, cold side, but it just wouldn’t rise – not when he was caught red-handed. “How am I supposed to tell him?” he asked with a hoarse voice.

“By opening your mouth and speaking the truth. When was the last time you actually told him the truth? Was spending Christmas with all of us just a joke to you? Were you laughing in your head? Or maybe you were laughing over that phone call.”

Kyuhyun’s head snapped up. “You overheard that?” he blurted.

“Not like I can even understand Chinese,” Eunhyuk scoffed, “chill your balls, bro.” He leaned back in the cushioned chair, eyeing Kyuhyun with a burning loathing. “Look, whatever desperate act you’re putting on right now needs to stop. It’s not working and I’m just getting more pissed by looking at your face. Do you really take all of us for idiots? I know that you think Donghae’s stupid. I heard you say his name in that phone call. You probably talk shit about all of us country bums, huh Mr. Elite?”

“It’s not…no…,” Kyuhyun cursed under his breath and then sat upright. “Please, can I speak honestly?”

“You wanna heart-to-heart now, you little shit?” Eunhyuk’s mouth twitched up into a smirk.

The boy sighed, knowing he deserved that one – and probably many more like it.

Not waiting for anymore insults to fly his way, Kyuhyun spoke quickly and clearly, “I do care about Ryeowook. He’s the first person I ever became friends with and I wouldn’t throw that away for anything. But in China I have obligations. I have people that I need to stay on good terms with and I have to be the kind of person that people would hate so I can stand at the top. When I’m in Korea with Ryeowook though, I can be someone who’s far away from all of that. He…All of you during Christmas gave me the best memories I could ever ask for. I’ve never had that much fun or felt that many feelings in my entire life. So just…I guess, don’t think that I’m playing with Ryeowook.”

“If you’re not playing with him, then what are you doing messing around with other people?” Eunhyuk crossed his arms, having not missed even a single beat.

 _Did he even process what I said?_ Kyuhyun wanted to punch himself and then maybe punch a wall next. Of course it was a fair question from Eunhyuk. The answer itself was complicated though. “…That person is named Kibum. His family and my family started a business together and that business became something incredibly large, possibly an empire by the time the two of us inherit it. He’s always been a few steps ahead of me, so he takes care of me and he teaches me how to survive in the sort of world I’m going to be entering.”

“And all of the touching and vacationing together is…what? Another method of company bonding,” Eunhyuk snorted.

“I don’t know,” Kyuhyun mumbled, closing his eyes tightly, “…I can’t say no to him. That sounds weird, I get it, but I really can’t. When he’s in front of me, I only know how to agree and listen. He’s my role model and I know he’s a bad role model, but he’s all I’ve ever had.” Slowly, the boy looked into Eunhyuk’s eyes, seeing that the flaming anger had lost some of its intensity, “If I was just messing around, do you really think I would be telling you all of this in hopes of salvaging what I have with Ryeowook? I’ve never told anyone any of this. It’s not because I trust you. I just need you to help me keep Ryeowook.”

“You want me to help you?” the male asked, emphasizing each word. “You…expect me to let you continue fucking around while having one of the sweetest people alive as the butt of your jokes and the safety net to your ass-ugly world?”

Kyuhyun shook his head. “I’ll tell Ryeowook everything. I swear I will. Please, just…I don’t want to lose him.” He bit his bottom lip, unable to even understand how he was saying all of this. It was embarrassing and honest – two things Kyuhyun had always avoided being.

Eunhyuk was silent, contemplative. His eyes flitted all around the room, one hand lifting up to hold his chin as he thought about a number of things. In the meantime, Kyuhyun watched expectantly for a good answer, heart beating with anticipation. If the outcome was bad, he didn’t know what he would do. Without Ryeowook…well, without Ryeowook, what else did Kyuhyun have to hold onto? There was nothing else that tied him to earth and humanity.

“…Okay,” Eunhyuk grunted.

“W-What?” Kyuhyun stuttered.

The older boy sighed heavily, uncrossing his arms and offering his hand to the younger male. “I’ll help you. Ryeowook has always been happiest with you. I’m sure that…that he would understand if you told him everything like you did to me. Just make sure that you don’t lead up to it. Tell him flat out or else he’ll be worrying and worrying and finally just plummet when you reveal the truth.”

Kyuhyun nodded vigorously, absorbing every word like a sponge. “Anything else?” He shook the older boy’s hand with great strength and gratitude and probably a bit too much excitement.

“That’s it,” Eunhyuk responded, nudging the kid towards the door. “Now get out before Henry gets home.”

“Pfft,” the boy laughed without thinking. Kyuhyun quickly shut his mouth, reframing his words in mind. “I mean, he’s probably not coming home so you shouldn’t worry about that.”

“What does that mean?”

Kyuhyun walked to the door, opening it quietly. “Zhoumi wouldn’t let him go that easily. They probably aren’t doing anything like cheating, but I can promise you that they’re going to be together by the time morning comes.”

“Why are you so sure?” Eunhyuk cocked his head, still sitting in his chair.

“I know Zhoumi really wall,” he stated, “and I know how crazy he is about Henry. …Anyway, sorry for tonight. I’ll fix things. Thank you and good night.” Kyuhyun nodded his head politely before closing the door behind him.

Eunhyuk pulled out his phone, quickly text messaging Donghae through that international messaging app.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

**To: Donghae**

 

_Have you been talking to Henry lately?_

There was almost an immediate reply. Eunhyuk had just been getting out of his chair when it came. Tossing it onto his bed, he pulled his shirt off and changed into pajamas before checking the message.

 

**To: Eunhyuk**

_Yeah, I just emailed him today. Did he say something?_

“Strange…,” Eunhyuk mumbled to himself. Yawning, he flopped down on the fluffy comforter and switched on the stereo. Soft music started floating through the room as he quickly typed up a reply.

 

**To: Donghae**

_No he didn’t. You sound kind of twitchy, Hae. What’s going on with you and Sungmin?_

**To: Eunhyuk**

_Sorry, I guess I’m lacking sleep. We’re alright…or something. I don’t know, we’ll find out when you come back._

 

A sinking feeling entered Eunhyuk’s stomach and he was pretty sure that wasn’t a good sign. The only reason he had ever told Sungmin and Donghae to work it out was because he was figuring that they really would realize that nothing could happen between them. They had been friends for what – a bunch of year already, right? Even if Sungmin said he was attracted to Donghae, there was never any romance to begin with. They would probably have to work endlessly at it. Or at least, that’s what Eunhyuk thought.

 

**To: Donghae**

_Should I be worried?_

**To: Eunhyuk**

 

_I don’t know_

Sighing, he tossed his phone aside and rubbed his face. “What is going on with everyone?” he muttered, rolling onto his side and looking out the window. It wasn’t the scenery he expected, nor was it what he wanted.

Eunhyuk wanted to see the flickering lanterns and strung up lights. He craved the laughter of children, snickers of teenagers, and loud voices of booth runners. The sweet smell of summer should’ve drifted towards him, not the smell of a foreign land so close to the city. It was almost time for the summer festival.

Why couldn’t it come faster?

 

***

 

Henry sat on the pale grey couch of Zhoumi’s Beijing penthouse. The tall, beautiful young man had him wrapped up in his arms underneath a thin, breathable blanket. They were stretched out to face the large floor to ceiling windows in order to see the lights twinkling from a city that refused to sleep.

“I love you, Henry,” the older boy mumbled, kissing his hair softly.

Shifting around, the younger male rested his cheek on Zhoumi’s chest, eyes closing the tiniest bit. The arms tightened around him, keeping him secure. Henry let himself be folded in, body feeling small and fragile – just like how Zhoumi always made him feel. “I like that you treat me like I’m the most important thing in the world,” he whispered.

“I would never treat you any other way,” he chuckled.

Henry curled his fingers into Zhoumi’s shirt. “Is that love, though?”

“That’s how I interpret it,” he answered, nudging Henry’s head up so he could press a kiss to the boy’s mouth. A breathless gasp was swallowed by Zhoumi as he deepened their touch for the slightest of moments. Breaking away, he lingered upon the boy’s lips, trying to slow his racing heart. “To me…,” Zhoumi gently nuzzled Henry’s cheek, “…love is when you shower your partner with so much passion that they actually run away.”

“You sound like a crazy person,” Henry giggled, fading to sleep.

“Love makes people crazy,” he murmured with a light laugh of his own. Zhoumi tucked his ex-lover’s head against his shoulder, holding him closer as the boy drifted off.

 

***

 

Donghae couldn’t even explain what had happened. It was all very sudden. There was nothing very special about it. The sun was setting like it did every day. The train ride was quiet as it usually was on that day at that hour. Even the walk home was mediocre.

So how did he happen? Why did it happen?

Just…in that floodlight he saw that sweet little smile, the same smile that had never affected him much at all. However, on that night, Donghae found it irresistible. Maybe it was just brain telling him that someone out there was as romantic as him. Someone, namely Sungmin, was fascinating enough to propose such a harsh ultimatum.

He sat up in bed, trying to see if he accidentally drank alcohol. If so, then his head should’ve begun hurting, right? Nothing hurt though. Donghae rubbed his head, shivering slightly at the late night summer chill on his bare skin. Soft fingertips ran up his spine and he turned halfway around to see someone else sitting up as well.

The white bed sheet barely covered his body too, revealing so much beautiful white skin. Donghae gulped hard, feeling his heart skip a beat at the smile which graced Sungmin’s face. “Please don’t act like you’ve just ended the world,” the gorgeous boy said softly, masking the hurt.

Shaking his head, Donghae smiled back a tad breathlessly. “Sorry,” he touched the place over his heart for a passing second, wondering why he felt different. “…I don’t know what to think actually.”

“That seems to be a popular answer from you,” Sungmin remarked.

Donghae nodded and then he was turning further around, the bed creaking as he fully came face to face with the other male. Reaching up, he rested his hand on the back of Sungmin’s neck, tugging the boy towards him. “I…I really don’t know what I’m doing,” he sighed.

“I think you do know,” the boy mumbled, eyes closing bit by bit as the distance grew smaller.

“I really hope so,” Donghae mouthed just as they met in a kiss.

 

***

 

Kyuhyun knew he should’ve gone home right away, but…there was someone he couldn’t pass up seeing. Quite literally, he had never seen him at that time of the year. Wait a week, and then that was when he usually saw him.

Silently, Kyuhyun pushed the bedroom door open and soundlessly entered. Moonlight found Ryeowook’s face and body. All of the boy’s blankets were tangled or pushed aside. Smiling and sighing helplessly, Kyuhyun shuffled over, pulling the blanket back over the somewhat shivering boy. “If you’re cold, why did you kick off the blanket, silly?” he whispered inaudibly.

Mumbling in his sleep, the slender boy rolled onto his back, lips parted in stifled snores. Chuckling, Kyuhyun leaned over the bed, hovering just a few centimeters away from his lover’s lips. “Let me tell you…that I love you…,” he breathed, “…someday.”

Then he pressed down, explosions bursting across his vision the moment they touched. Kyuhyun had to stop himself from grasping the boy and kissing him harder. Desperate need always grew inside of him whenever he touched Ryeowook like that.

“Goodnight, beautiful,” Kyuhyun mumbled, smiling tenderly. He brushed his thumb across the still sleeping boy’s lips and then backed away to the door.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Eunhyuk sat in Henry’s dressing room, a phone to his ear. There was no one else around as they were all prepping for the second to last performance. The calendar in the corner of the square room read: Friday

“Hello, Korean Air Service speaking. How may we help you?”

“I’d like to get two ticket changes for the following,” Eunhyuk stated, reading off their flight information and names.

“The earliest flight back to Korea will be either Saturday at 2 A.M. or Saturday at 6 A.M. Which would you prefer, sir?”

Eunhyuk’s head lolled back and forth as he considered his options. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already nearing 8 P.M. It probably wouldn’t be much longer. “Please book the flight for 2 A.M.”

“Understood. We’ll send an email confirmation as well. Have a good evening, sir.”

“You too,” he replied before hanging up and standing up.

Just as he did so, Henry came into the dressing room with a somewhat flushed appearance. Crunch time had probably begun. Eunhyuk caught the boy’s wrist, pulling him to a brief halt. “Hey, I’m get Ryeowook and I an earlier flight back home. Some stuff happened and well…you know, I just don’t want him feeling uncomfortable knowing that Kyuhyun is around.”

Henry composed himself enough to nod in understanding. “I really can’t believe that such a nice person would be fooling Ryeowook-hyung like that. Tell my manager to take you wherever you need to be. I’m sure you have a lot of packing still left.”

“Yeah,” Eunhyuk smiled, patting the boy’s head, “good luck with everything, Henry. If you need me or Ryeowook, we’re here.” He pressed a teasing kiss to the kid’s forehead before racing off in fear of the blushing, fumbling violinist.

Doing as instructed, Eunhyuk called on the manager who then proceeded to drive him back to the manor for a hasty packing session. There were two people he had to pack for after all.

 

***

 

There wasn’t even silence. The world didn’t go deaf and glass didn’t shatter. In fact, it was all too fast that Kyuhyun didn’t even know if he had heard it right. Snapping out of it, he stumbled forward, clasping Ryeowook’s wrist and jerking the boy back. “W-Wait, what are you talking about?” he managed.

Not even the slightest sadness touched the normally sensitive one’s gaze. He jerked his arm back roughly and stepped away from Kyuhyun. “We’re done.”

“Can’t you explain?" he asked, trying to take hold of the boy again. “I haven’t even told you everything yet, Ryeowook! You don’t know why I did those things—”

“Don’t you _ever_ touch me again with those filthy hands,” he whispered coldly, eyes black.

Kyuhyun shuddered, but quickly submerged the feeling. It wasn’t right. How come it wasn’t going like how he imagined it would? They had barely spoken a word to each other as of it yet and Ryeowook wasn’t even hearing him out. “You…,” he paused, trying to think of a way to penetrate the atmosphere. “…Eunhyuk told me everything would be okay if I did this. I’m telling you the truth, Ryeowook. Why won’t you even give me a chance to defend myself?”

“Don’t even bring Eunhyuk into this,” his voice was still as sweet as honey, but only if that honey had frozen over and been drenched in something bitter. “He has nothing to do with it. I’m done talking to you. Don’t come see me ever again. Don’t touch me. Don’t even breathe the air I breathe.” Ryeowook turned around, walking away at an ever increasing pace.

Kyuhyun didn’t even have the strength to chase after him though. His chest was burning and his fingers were trembling. Inside, he could hear himself screaming for Ryeowook to come back, but nothing would come out. They were supposed to be together…weren’t they?

Snapping himself out of it, Kyuhyun grabbed his phone and started jogging down the street in an attempt to relieve the pain that dared to rip his body apart. “C’mon…c’mon pick up…,” he hissed, grinding his teeth together in an attempt to stop the burning and toiling in his gut.

“What’s up, dip shit?”

“What the fuck is going on?” Kyuhyun shouted into the phone.

Eunhyuk laughed, sounding absolutely satisfied with the panic in Kyuhyun’s voice. “You didn’t seriously think I would help you get Ryeowook, did you? Actually, the moment you decided to cheat on him was the same moment everything was over.”

“Just tell me why he won’t even listen to what I have to say,” he ground out, turning a corner and continuing to walk at a brisk pace. There was no real destination in mind. He just needed the energy reliever.

“You’ve known him for that long, and you never thought to ask about his family?” Eunhyuk clicked his tongue, “Ryeowook is the sweetest kid alive, but there’s one thing he can’t stand. You should be able to guess what that is, right?” He laughed again, softer this time, “You’re really a shitty friend and boyfriend. Ryeowook’s parents had a really violent divorce because of that. Sad that you didn’t know, huh?”

Kyuhyun felt his heart drop to his stomach. “But—”

“—He’ll find someone better than you. I’ll make sure of that.” Eunhyuk’s voice was calm and void of emotion. “Just stay away already. You’re just a bother. Go be the person everyone wants, because I gotta break the news to you, you’re never going to be good enough for someone like Ryeowook. …Bye.”

Then the line died.

 

Ryeowook walked into his borrowed room, ready to collapse. His brain was on fire and his vision was blurry with something far from tears. They felt dry, yet they were stinging with salt. He blinked several times, taking a few long seconds to realize that Eunhyuk was sitting on his bed with both of their suitcases fully packed. “How…did you…,” Ryeowook trailed off, walking towards his hyung.

“I overheard Kyuhyun talking to some of his friends,” Eunhyuk said softly, shrugging it off as if it were nothing. He subtly opened his arms, closing them around the small, shaking body that ran at him. Rubbing Ryeowook’s backside, he cradled him. “It’ll be okay…I promise everything will be okay.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

“Have a safe trip.”

Henry nodded, smiling at Zhoumi. “I will. Good—”

A hand clamped over his mouth. The taller boy was turning a pale pink as he leaned in, voice coming from just before Henry’s ear. “…you don’t know that it’s goodbye.” Zhoumi pulled back and pushed the lip of his ex-lover’s hat down. “I love you,” he added softly, chuckling and turning away.

The boy watched the person depart before him. Fixing his hat, Henry adjusted the violin case on his back and then headed towards the boarding gates. Just for hopeful measure, he checked his phone, wondering if maybe Donghae had confirmed his text message from earlier.

 

**To: Donghae**

_Are you coming to pick me up at the airport?_

But there was still no response.

 

***

 

“Why isn’t Sungmin here?” Eunhyuk asked. The sky was grey overhead as they walked down the road. It was already approaching evening, but more than that, it was almost time for Henry’s flight to come in. “Actually, why couldn’t you see me yesterday? It would be so much more convenient since you have to go get the kiddo soon.”

Donghae was quiet at first, but then he shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m going to pick him up.”

“What does that even mean?” his friend laughed, not quite picking up on the serious undertone. “Do you even have a choice?”

 

_If you choose me…choose me…and I’ll be waiting right here._

 

“I think I do,” Donghae responded, glancing at Eunhyuk. “Things didn’t go as I thought they would.”

“Wait…,” his friend stopped walking, staring at the other boy, “wait, wait, wait. You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. What happened between you and Sungmin?”

“Nothing!” he defended before lowering his voice, “…at first. I mean, you pushed us together Eunhyuk! You already knew there was something there and then you told me to clear it up! You practically told me to continue what happened in Venice!”

Suddenly, a hand was curled into the collar of Donghae’s shirt, yanking the male forward. “Don’t you _even_ blame this on me. I didn’t tell you to fuck my best friend. I didn’t tell you to develop feelings for Sungmin. I told you to get your shit together and that meant figuring out that you want to be with Henry. What do you and Sungmin even have together? History?” Eunhyuk laughed, feeling like he wanted to spit in Donghae’s face. “I have _plenty_ of history with Sungmin. That doesn’t mean he’ll suddenly fall in love with me. You’re wrecking things with Henry – the only person who actually gives a shit about you.”

Eunhyuk shook his head, unable to even comprehend what was going on with his friend. “You know, after spending time with him in China—”

“—you’re in love with him too now?” Donghae cut off.

“No, you idiot,” he snapped, shoving the boy back. “I realized just how much he gave up so he could be with all of us, but more importantly, you.” Eunhyuk swallowed a harsh laugh, “You…You don’t even know what you’re doing with yourself.”

“Of course I don’t!” Donghae shouted, frustrated. He clenched his fists, eyes squeezing closed. “I’m just a kid. Why do you expect me to make a commitment?”

“I don’t expect anything from you,” Eunhyuk responded as calmly as he could, “…you’re the one who’s making a commitment. You’re the one who just said you’re in love with Henry. If you’re really in love with him, then go to the airport and get him already. If you wanna be a little kid, then go and have fun with Sungmin, because I’m done.” He turned, starting to walk away.

Donghae stared after him, words bursting out on their own, “What do you mean you’re done?” he called.

“It means I’m done with all of this bull shit. All of you suck. I don’t need any of this.” Eunhyuk smirked, eyes stinging with pain nonetheless, “You just…you don’t understand and I doubt you ever will. Even if I’m just a little kid too, at least I’m sincere. But you…Sungmin…both of you are just as bad as Kyuhyun and Zhoumi.”

“Who?” Donghae pursed his lips, not processing all that his friend was saying.

“You’ll know soon,” Eunhyuk shrugged it off, waving goodbye curtly.

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

Henry sat in baggage claim, tired eyes glazed over as he watched cars zip by beyond the glass panels. Taxis, buses, and every other sort of vehicle had come by, but none of them seemed to be the right one. The sun had just barely set half an hour ago, but already it felt extremely dark outside.

Finally, he tapped on his phone screen, dialing Donghae’s phone number. There was a long pause before he received static that meant his call had gone through. Henry licked his lips, gulping for good measure. “Hello…? Donghae, are you coming?” he asked softly, heart beating faster as his heart clenched.

“I’m sorry I can’t. Meet me tomorrow morning at the park by my apartment and we can talk,” he said all in one breath. It sounded as if he was headed somewhere.

“…You’re not coming then?” Henry asked once more, praying that Donghae was just playing around. It wasn’t very funny, but at least it wouldn’t hurt nearly as much.

“Please, understand,” Donghae responded very obviously jogging from the sound of his labored pants, “I swear I’ll explain myself tomorrow.”

“Why can’t you tell me now?” he blurted, fingers trembling with panic. Henry wiped his eyes, stopping tears from even shedding.

“It’s not something I can tell you over the phone. I don’t want to—”

“You don’t want to what?” Henry whispered, not too stupid as to deny the obvious implications. He stood up, grabbing his luggage and swinging his violin case over one shoulder. “Hey, Donghae-hyung? Wherever you’re rushing to, I hope you make it in time.”

“W-What?” he stammered, apparently slowing down enough to catch his breath. “Henry, please don’t use that voice. I know that voice. If you’re unhappy, please just come tomorrow and hear me out.”

“Thank you for taking care of me this long,” Henry stepped onto the escalator, ascending to the main floor, “I truly appreciate it. Goodbye, hyung.”

 

Donghae shouted into the receiver, but no one responded. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he looked down at the screen and saw the disconnect icon. Sighing, he slipped it back into his pocket and started walking down the pier once more. Henry was probably just overreacting. The boy would definitely show up tomorrow and then everything could be settled.

For now though…Donghae took a few more steps down the path, suddenly feeling a cold wetness on the back of his neck. Tilting his head back, he felt more droplets and then hundreds were raining down on him.

Couples and friends laughed and cursed as they ran for shelter under booths, food court umbrellas, and any other roofs they could find. On the other hand, Donghae smiled the slightest bit, feeling like he was being cleansed. Whenever it rained, he was happiest. Everything dark and harsh was washed away.

By the time he was able to make out a dark figure in the multi-colored lights flashing around, he was thoroughly drenched and almost laughing. Donghae watched the person turn around and stare at him as if he was a phantom.

“Why are you here?” Sungmin called over the rain, his hair matted to his face.

“Do you think commitment is something I should be worrying about?” Donghae called back.

“…No?” he responded uncertainly.

“I agree!” the handsome boy closed the remaining distance and then crushed their lips together as the rest of the world was drowned out.

 

***

 

Large, bright stars twinkled and danced across the midnight blue sky. A full moon beamed down with the greatest strength, its rays piercing through the curtains of low-lying vines. Green grass was blue and silver in the night – sometimes turning black nearer to the roots. A tranquil body of water glittered just a few feet ahead and a miniature wooden deck jutted out from the bank. On the glassy surface, a rather small boat was tied to a post, bobbing with the slight movements.

Zhoumi heard soft rustling behind him and he tilted his head back. The flower in his fingers slipped away, his eyes widening slowly.

A violin case and suitcase dropped onto the grass. Henry took a step forward, sinking further into the illuminated shadows of the willow tree. “It’s over.”

“I told you it wasn’t goodbye,” Zhoumi smiled shakily, laughing at his own lack of confidence.

“How long were you waiting?” Henry murmured, feeling the other boy’s hand close around his own.

“Since our last goodbye,” he whispered, lowering his head to hide the blush, “…because you never gave me a chance to say it back.”

“Would you have?”

He shook his head. “Even if I knew it was the real last goodbye, I wouldn’t say it,” Zhoumi admitted, standing up and taking the boy’s face in his hands.

Henry let himself be led, eyes closing so naturally. “Zhoumi…,” he whispered, fingers carefully closing around the male’s slim waist. “You’re the best,” his body tensed, pain shooting through his entire being, “…I really, really love you…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry for leaving…,” Henry swallowed a sob, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“I love you, too,” Zhoumi breathed, silencing anymore cries with a warm, long over-due kiss.

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

Donghae sat at the bottom of a slide, his headphones playing soft music in the early morning air. Some people passed by, but all he could focus on was the way his nerves practically vibrated. He rubbed his hands together even though it wasn’t cold, and he shook his feet to halt the tightening knot in his stomach.

Checking his watch again, he saw the short hand land on the ten o’clock marker.

Maybe he would wait a little longer.

_Ten-thirty…_

“Maybe I should practice again…,” he mumbled to himself, taking a deep breath and clapping his hands. Closing his eyes, he spoke in as clear and quiet a voice as possible. “Henry, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be the jerk that breaks your heart over a phone call. You’re the first person I’ve ever felt this way about and I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I didn’t realize that I want to try seeing what it’s like to be with other people…until, well, until someone else told me that he loves me.”

 

_Click…_

 

Donghae jumped a bit, swiveling this way and that in hopes that Henry had finally arrived. Instead, he saw a delivery man making his morning route.

Burying his disappointment, Donghae went on, voice dropping even more without meaning to. “I know it sounds shallow, but maybe I am shallow. You have to believe me when I say that I love you. However, I think it’s really a good idea for both of us to try different things. You’re still so young and you have so many chances. You shouldn’t waste all this time just being with me.”

Exhaling, he checked the time again and then leaned back on the plastic slide.  

 

_Ten-forty…_

_Eleven…_

Donghae stood up, stretching out his legs with unnecessary slowness. His hands felt numb, but he had no idea why. It wasn’t as if he was sleeping or doing anything strenuous. “He’s really not coming…”

The walk home was strange for him. He didn’t know why everything hurt so much. It felt like he could collapse at any second. Donghae toyed with the headphone cord like he often did, biting his lip as well. Giving into temptation, he took his phone out and fumbled with the touch screen so he could call Henry.

It took a little bit of time for it to go through, and when it did, Donghae immediately spoke, not even thinking to wait for a greeting. “I know you’re angry at me, but why didn’t you come? I’ve been waiting all morning and—”

“So that’s what you sound like.”

Donghae’s voice caught in his throat. “Who is this?” he managed after a struggling moment.

“I can’t believe such a whiny bitch stole Henry from me. That’s really crazy, don’t you think so?” The voice was a bit deeper, but very lively.

“Why do you have his phone? Where is he?” Donghae wanted to yell at the man, but instead, the words came out in a hoarse whisper.

“My name is Zhoumi. I’m Henry’s lover.”

Donghae stopped walking, trying to stop the claws dragging through his chest. That statement didn’t even make sense. How could Henry be dating anyone? They were still together until both sides agreed to end things…right? “But—”

“—He’s not coming back to Korea. That’s all someone like you needs to know.”

“Why isn’t he coming back?” Donghae snapped.

“Why _would_ he comeback?” Zhoumi murmured.

Silence.

Zhoumi sighed. “Henry is coming out of the bathroom now. I’ll have to end this conversation. By the way, the movers should be there already. I gave them a list of things to pick up so please don’t give them any trouble.” Then the call disconnected.

At that point, Donghae was rounding the corner to his apartment, chest rising and falling harshly as he stumbled up to the people loading boxes. Something in the trash caught his attention and he stuttered in his pursuit for the movers. With unsteady legs, he walked over to the pile of thrown out belongings, eyes trained on the gleaming white instrument lying atop the mass.

Donghae picked it up, turning around to look at the man directing the workers. “Uhm…excuse me, sir…this was mistakenly thrown out.”

“It wasn’t on the list, young man,” he responded flatly.

“But it’s a new violin! Henry would definitely not want this in the garbage,” he defended, hands tightening around the precious instrument.

“I don’t have time for this,” the man scoffed, “The Lau Family has plenty of money. One lousy violin won’t make their son weep. Now get out of the way.” He shoved past Donghae to the sleek black car parked slightly off the road.

The young man didn’t continue standing there, nor did he go inside.

Donghae buried his face and the instrument against his body, knees pulled up. The stone wall was cold against his backside, and the soft sound of music went on playing through his headphones. “You’re really not coming back?”

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

There was only one reason for going to the Summer Festival.

There were multiple minor reasons for going as well.

Like, Donghae and Sungmin wanting to find a good place to go on a date. They were still getting to know one another, but Ryeowook didn’t know much about that.

Or, Eunhyuk who wanted to use pick up lines on women that only ended up laughing and giving him free lanterns. The booth ladies were the only ones single, mind you.

 

But for their friend, there was only one reason for going there.

 

***

 

Ryeowook bypassed the mirror, not checking for whether or not his shirt was fluttering the correct way or if his pants were rolled up to the same length. Pushing his bangs slightly to the side, Ryeowook ruffled his hair and yawned as he headed to the door.

Shouts from outside his open window caught his attention and he walked back over to see some neighborhood kids racing each other down the street with glow sticks and lanterns fastened on their wrists or necks. Ryeowook overhead them calling out to one another: “Hold on! Don’t leave me behind!”

“They’re gonna run out of fishies!” one of the children whined.

To which one of the other kids playfully responded: “If there are no fishes, we can go to the lake and try to catch some!”

Laughter echoed through the night and Ryeowook lazily turned away, slipping his sandals on before descending the stairs. His mother was sitting on the couch and he waved goodbye to her as he shut the door behind him.

Near the gate of his house, he made out Eunhyuk’s figure standing by the lamppost. Ryeowook waved at his friend, receiving a wave in return. “Have any good pick up lines?” he prompted as they began walking towards the festival.

“I actually haven’t looked up that many recently,” he responded, sighing in mock-drama, “but have you heard the joke about the pencil?”

“No…,” Ryeowook raised an eyebrow, bemused.

Eunhyuk opened his mouth, but then closed it and shook his head. “Ah, never mind, it has no point.”

The smaller laughed stifled a laugh and gave Eunhyuk a disapproving look. “That was worse than a pick up line.”

“I think puns are much cooler,” he scoffed, grinning.

 “Do you think that’ll charm any of the booth ladies?” Ryeowook finally laughed.

“Maybe I won’t go for the booth ladies this year,” Eunhyuk mused quietly.

Looking around the streets, the shorter boy took a slow breath. “They really aren’t here with us, huh?”

“I didn’t invite them after all.”

“You didn’t?” Ryeowook turned with eyes wide.

“They’re in their own little world right now. Just let them be,” Eunhyuk shrugged, “I don’t want anything to do with them. Y’know what? If they really wanted to be with us, then they would’ve texted or called you.”

Ryeowook didn’t say anything else on the matter. Instead, he subtly opened his phone to check for messages.

None.

 

_“Already making plans to meet before you’re even there? He always wants to see you, huh?”_

 

Ryeowook flushed, putting the phone away and shaking off the memory. In all honesty, he shivered in disgust at the very thought of Kyuhyun wanting to see him. They were completely different people. Over the years, he had seen him grow and change, but somehow, he hadn’t been able to see the moment when Kyuhyun became someone else.

He wasn’t the little boy who helped Ryeowook back to his mother when he got lost in the sea of drunken bodies and raucous teens. And for the past twelve years, he had been fooled into believing that Kyuhyun was someone so pure.

It was only two days out of every year that they got to see each other. How could Ryeowook honestly believe that he knew Kyuhyun when they were so rarely together? Time and distance meant everything and they were no exception.

 

_“I’m gonna be in high school with all of you this coming September!”_

Flinching, he tried to not remember Henry’s voice. The boy wasn’t going to be with them when the new term started. Were promises and expectations like that so quick to change? Ryeowook had never known a year as long and frustrating as the recent one.

 

_“It’s okay. I’ll sneak out during lunch every day and eat with you.”_

Donghae blinked, staring at the barbeque stick in his hand. The sounds of the festival returned to him, but all of that was just background noise. Putting the food back, he silently bowed his head in apology to the vendor.

“Is something wrong?” Sungmin touched his boyfriend’s arm, looking at him puzzled.

“No…it’s nothing.”

 

They arrived and Ryeowook checked the time. It was almost the fireworks show. “Wanna go get a good viewing place?” Eunhyuk suggested, nodding his head towards the place where everyone else was gathering to see the explosions in the sky.

“Ah…sure,” Ryeowook smiled a little, following his friend through the crowds.

 

_“You know, your mom won’t come find you anymore when you ring that bell.”_

_“You can find me when I ring that bell then...and I can find you._ ”

 

Loud bursts shocked Ryeowook’s brain and he looked up to see the first few brightly colored effect ripple out. He caught his breath, eyes glued to the sights even as his mind rattled with memories and words and that beautiful voice.

 

_“Every year I wonder why you like explosions so much and yet every year, I end up enjoying them too. There’s really nothing pretty about them. If anything, they can cause sight problems.”_

 

Ryeowook dropped his gaze out of necessity, blinking a few times to get the green dots to go away.

 

  _“I’ve always wondered what it would be like if I really kissed you. I guess I couldn’t stop.”_

He froze up, lips curving down in a frown. “What a pick up line…,” he whispered, fighting the contractions of his throat and burning of his eyes. Why hadn’t noticed it earlier? Maybe he was just blinded by other things…sweeter things.

 

_“I promise you it’s not.”_

And then the tears were spilling.

 

_“Look, it’s the finale.”_

He cried harder, letting his voice crumble under the intensity of fireworks.

 

 

_To be continued…_


End file.
